Les Chroniques d'un Nobody
by Rokuseru
Summary: [En progression] Petite fic...petite...enfin, ça reste à voir xD À saveur un peu AkuRoku, principalement basée sur les origines d'Axel, son arrivée au sein de l'Ordre, son cheminement, etc. Également axée sur l'histoire de Roxas. Reviews, s'il vous plait!
1. Prologue

--Disclaimer : Bon, on ne s'obstinera pas longtemps pour savoir à qui sont les droits d'auteurs - parce que si Kingdom Hearts m'appartenait, je doute que je serais assise à écrire une fiction des plus banales ;) Évidemment, les reviews sont les bienvenues - aussi peu soient-elles. Aussi, j'en profite pour vous filer le lien de mon forum, où je poste l'histoire en premier - et où quelques lecteurs se sont enregistrés. Vous êtes donc les bienvenus à y jeter un oeil : http/ number08. forumactif. net/. Merci bien:D--

-- ... --

Axel

"Jusqu'à ce jour, de mes cinq années de vie, je n'ai pas le moindre souvenir d'une expérience aussi déstabilisante que ce jour où tout a commencé - du moins, si je ne compte pas l'arrivée du petit parmi nous - ainsi que ce jour, précisément, où je ne me retrouve avec rien d'autre que ces quelques souvenirs. Sinon, de nombreux espoirs fous qui ne valent pas grand chose. Il faut faire avec ce qu'on a, de toute façon, vrai?  
On ne m'a pas fait don des connaissances et de la sagesse du Supérieur, certes, mais je peux malgré tout certifier qu'il n'y a rien de plus déroutant, pour un Nobody, que le moment de sa naissance. Laissé pour seul dans un monde qui, bien évidemment, vous est parfaitement étranger, vous aurez beau chercher, espérer - personne ne viendra pour vous ; tous se trouvent dans une situation semblable à la vôtre. Chacun pour soi - ça n'a rien d'étonnant.

Probablement que, sans même savoir d'où ces capacités vous viennent, vous serez apte à vous déplacer par vous-même, faire usage de la parole, formuler des idées... Cependant, à quoi bon? On ne cherchera ni à vous comprendre, ni à vous aider. La raison est toute simple : vous n'êtes personne. Retenez-le bien.

Vous n'êtes que l'ombre d'un individu avec une vie qui a déjà commencé sans vous. Vous n'êtes que ce qu'il reste d'une personne sombrée dans les ténèbres, à qui on a ravi son cœur. Vous n'êtes qu'une coquille vide, sinon remplie d'une âme qui à jamais n'aura nulle part où aller.

Si on vous parle d'amis ou d'une famille, vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce dont il peut s'agir, car vous n'avez rien de semblable. La seule chose que vous possédez n'est même pas à vous : quelques souvenirs peu concrets d'une personne dont vous ignorez l'identité - mais de qui, que vous le vouliez ou non, dépendra à jamais votre existence. Pathétique, n'est-ce pas? Vous n'avez encore rien vu.

Comme tout Nobody, vous viendrez sans doute à vous demander si vous avez un cœur - vous savez, celui que vous n'êtes pas sensé avoir. Ne vous permettez surtout pas la moindre hésitation à ce propos : vous avez bel et bien un cœur. Seulement, ce n'est pas le vôtre. Il appartient depuis toujours à quelqu'un qui ne sait en faire usage. Quant au reste, ne vous posez pas trop de questions ; je vous assure que vous avez mieux à faire.

Enfin, vous êtes victime de la plus grande injustice qui soit : vous êtes le fruit d'une expérience mal tournée qui vous a pourvu d'une nature vous interdisant tout accès à la moindre émotion qui puisse s'avérer saine. Ceux qui osent s'y aventurer en payent le prix...tout comme, en ce jour, j'assume les conséquences de mes actes - le gamin qui reçoit sa punition, en quelque sorte. Si seulement les choses pouvaient aller avec le mérite, parfois... Je n'en serais certainement pas rendu là - vous savez, relater ma vie ne fait pas partie de mes habitudes.

Somme toute, j'en ai conclu que tout Nobody se retrouve avec une dette en commun : celle d'exister. Quelle fatalité, vous ne trouvez pas? Attendez...vous n'en avez rien à faire, en fait. Je prends note - mais, c'est tant pis pour vous.

Il s'avère donc que ma propre dette date du jour de mes quinze ans - âge auquel je suis né. Peu importe l'âge d'un Nobody à sa naissance, cela ne change en rien le fait qu'il soit sur le même pied d'égalité que tous les autres nouveaux-nés. Pourtant, quelques uns, tout comme moi, ont eu la chance - ironie à laquelle j'ai cru, il y a de cela un certain temps - qu'on leur offre de trouver leur raison d'être. À vrai dire, cela n'avait rien d'un choix puisqu'on me l'a imposé. Toute chose a un pour et un contre, après tout.

Il est vrai que j'ai trouvé là ma raison d'être ; seulement, cela ne s'est produit de la façon dont on l'avait prévue. À qui de droit - le destin, peut-être, si cela s'applique à un individu de ma nature - j'en suis reconnaissant. Cela m'aura permis de tenir le coup plus longtemps. Plus que je l'avais espéré..." 


	2. Chapitre I

Axel

"Le jour de ma création - ou de ma naissance, vous l'appellerez comme bon vous semblera - les bonnes personnes n'ont pas tardé à me trouver. Je fais référence par ces personnes aux individus qui, apparemment, ont vu en moi quelque potentiel et n'ont pas raté l'occasion de l'exploiter. Avec du recul, désormais, j'en conclus que cela était plus en leur avantage qu'en le mien.

Peut-être vous demanderez-vous comment il m'est possible de me rappeler avec exactitude les événements à venir. Si vous m'en posez la question, je vous répondrai qu'il est difficile, voire impossible d'oublier une pareille expérience - comme il sera sans doute à jamais impossible autant à vous, après avoir pris conscience de ceci, qu'à moi de laisser sombrer dans l'oubli certains moments marquants de mon existence. Vous ne me croyez pas? Allons, vous verrez bien qui de nous deux à raison.  
J'ai d'abord souvenir, en ce jour-là - enfin, jour ou nuit, qu'importe puisqu' ici, on n'y accorde pas d'importance étant donné qu'on n'en fait pas la différence - de m'être éveillé au fond d'une ruelle, à travers quelques boîtes en carton et sacs à ordures, une silhouette noire penchée sur moi. Vous pouvez donc en comprendre que c'est un réveil tout à fait rassurant - précisons ici que l'ironie est de mise. Vous vous y ferez vite, je vous l'assure. Une pluie fine s'abattait sur nous, sans compter le fait qu'il faisait terriblement sombre - il n'est évidemment pas nécessaire de s'interroger longtemps sur l'origine du nom qui a été donné à la cité, soit la Cité Noire. Il faut l'admettre, les Fondateurs ne sont pas dotés de la plus grande originalité qui soit. Qu'importe, je poursuis.

Vêtu d'une toge noire, l'individu, dont le visage m'était caché, m'a tendu une main gantée. Le réflexe de toute personne sensée est, j'imagine, de se montrer réticente à une offre aussi peu réconfortante. Je me suis calé davantage dans la pile d'ordures, terrifié par ce qui, je l'ai découvert par la suite, s'avérait être un homme. Ce cher vieux croûton - Xigbar de son prénom - s'est ensuite risqué à me dévoiler son visage caché sous son grand capuchon. À la vue des cicatrices sur son visage, d'un oeil jaune doré et du cache oeil qui dissimulait - je l'avais deviné de toute ma perspicacité - une infirmité à l'autre oeil, j'avoue ne pas m'être senti plus en confiance. Impatient, il a grogné quelque chose d'imperceptible, ce qui m'a finalement convaincu que je n'avais que la possibilité d'accepter son invitation à me redresser - brusquement, il va sans dire. Enfin sur mes pieds, je me suis résolu à suivre l'inconnu, bien que j'ignore ce qui m'y a poussé - si ce n'est que la peur de rester seul. Je dois être honnête : cette ville noire me foutait carrément la trouille. D'ailleurs, je reviendrai sur la description des lieux quand cela sera plus approprié, car j'ai horreur d'interrompre mon récit - comme je le fais en ce moment - pour faire de la description. Vous allez vite vous en rendre compte.

Nous rendre à destination a été particulièrement long et pénible non seulement parce que mes jambes étaient très peu résistantes à mon poids qui n'était toutefois pas des plus imposants, mais aussi parce que cette vieille crapule de Xigbar ne s'est pas donné la peine une seule fois de m'adresser la parole, ne serait-ce que pour m'indiquer où nous nous rendions. Attitude étonnante de sa part, lui qui s'est toujours montré bavard. Tout ce dont je me souvienne est de l'avoir entendu se plaindre, à quelques reprises, d'être celui qui doit toujours s'occuper du "sale boulot" - vous savez, bavard mais également geignard. Enfin, tout pour me faire sentir confortable en sa présence, vous voyez le genre?

Après ce qui m'a semblé être une éternité, nous nous sommes retrouvés devant une immense...forteresse - c'est le terme le plus approprié, bien que certains d'entre nous l'appellent également le Château. Debout face à une falaise considérable, j'essayais d'envisager comment il nous serait possible d'accéder à cette impressionnante forteresse d'ivoire - la seule lumière à travers la noirceur, outre la gigantesque lune difforme que même la plus haute tour du Château avait peine à cacher. J'aurais voulu interroger mon guide, mais avant même de parvenir à formuler une question, ce dernier a fait un vague geste de la main qui a eu pour effet de faire apparaître face à nous une sorte de vortex - plus communément appelé un Portail de Ténèbres. Mais ce terme m'importune, alors j'aimerais que nous nous en tenions à l'expression "vortex", si vous le voulez bien. En conséquence, vous devinerez comment nous avons pu atteindre la forteresse sans avoir à nous jeter dans ce ravin sans fond.

Une fois à l'intérieur, j'en ai d'abord déduit que nous ne nous trouvions pas à "l'entrée principale", si c'est approprié de dire les choses ainsi, vu le fait que la pièce où nous nous trouvions était - je l'ai également compris plus tard - une salle commune, qui débouchait sur un grand escalier blanc. Je ne pourrais me souvenir des détails de cette pièce si je n'y avais pas passé une grande partie de mon existence. Quoiqu'il en soit, il serait inutile de décrire immédiatement les lieux puisque j'y reviendrai sans faute dans une éventualité proche. Cependant, il est peut-être utile de préciser que j'ai aperçu un autre individu - un salopard, disons les choses telles qu'elles le sont - assurément plus jeune que l'autre, un bouquin à la main, siégeant dans un grand divan qui s'agençait parfaitement avec la blancheur des murs, du plafond, du sol...et j'en passe. J'ai toujours eu horreur de ces lieux, de chacune des pièces de ce damné Château, sauf peut-être de cette pièce tout particulièrement - cela a sa raison que vous découvrirez aussi plus tard - sinon de nos chambres à coucher puisqu'il se trouve que ce soit le seul endroit où je pouvais et peux encore trouver un minimum d'apaisement quand le besoin se fait. Bref, le vieux pirate - Xigbar, en l'occurrence - m'a ordonné de le suivre dans l'escalier alors que j'avais à peine eu le temps de jeter un oeil à cet autre connard étranger. Remarquez malgré mon incontrôlable insolence que tous les surnoms que j'attribue à différentes personnes sont pour la plupart - et je le précise, "la plupart" exclue évidemment certains individus que je ne porte pas dans le cœur que je n'ai pas - des marques d'affection. Également une note à moi-même : éviter les attaques personnelles inutiles, au risque d'en faire trop souvent usage.

À l'étage supérieur, le même spectacle : du blanc par dessus du blanc, par dessus du blanc, ainsi de suite. Cette vue est hallucinante, vous seriez étonné. J'ai d'ailleurs déjà suggéré au Supérieur lors d'une de nos palpitantes réunions de faire de la forteresse un musée, mais cette mauvaise plaisanterie a vraisemblablement été mal vue. Je racontais donc que je me trouvais sur un autre étage, un vaste corridor s'étalant et à ma gauche, et à ma droite. Xigbar a pris la seconde option, soit à sa droite, et m'a mené à une pièce - qui aura été et sera probablement toujours ma chambre. Il a ouvert la porte de la pièce à ma place et m'a commandé d'y entrer sans argumenter. Même si j'avais voulu débattre à ce propos, je doute d'avoir pu trouver aussi facilement que je m'adresse à vous, en ce moment, les mots adéquats afin de m'exprimer. Somme toute, j'ai obéi et, à peine entré dans ma chambre, j'ai entendu la porte claquer derrière moi.

"Tu ne sors pas de cette pièce sans que je t'avise du contraire, on se comprend ?"

La voix de Xigbar n'a jamais eu rien de trop enthousiaste, je dois dire. Plutôt lente, rude aussi. Cela convient à sa personnalité. Il m'a donc laissé sans voix, alors que j'écoutais s'éloigner ses pas qui résonnaient dans le corridor. Jusqu'à ce que je me trouve plongé dans un silence qui m'a effrayé. Ça n'a rien d'étonnant, me direz-vous ; en effet, il venait de se produire trop de choses, lors des premiers instants de mon existence, que je ne pouvais comprendre.

Si je n'avais pas été aussi accablé, aussi perturbé, j'aurais peut-être pris le temps de réfléchir, sinon de m'attarder à l'apparence de la nouvelle pièce où je devrais rester pendant une période indéterminée, mais j'avais soudainement la tête si lourde que la seule chose qui m'est venue à l'idée était de m'étendre sur le lit qui se trouvait à ma gauche. Ceci fait, je n'ai pas tardé à sombrer dans un profond sommeil." 


	3. Chapitre II

Axel

"Je n'ai pas rêvé. Un Nobody ne rêve pas. Sinon, il a droit à des cauchemars, plus souvent bouleversants que banals. Sinistre, vous dites? Je vous l'accorde. Je crois cependant que les rêves des humains ne mènent à rien, sinon à s'attarder sur des espoirs, des désirs inaccessibles. C'est un triste sort que de passer chaque nuit de sa vie à souhaiter atteindre l'impossible...sans inclure ces nombreux rêves éveillés qui ne cessent de vous hanter. Étonnement, cela me connaît aussi. Mais je m'éloigne.

Je me souviens qu'à mon réveil, - j'ignore combien d'heures ou de jours j'ai dormi - il m'a fallu un certain moment afin de me remémorer où je me trouvais et comment j'étais arrivé là, mais ce n'est rien en comparaison du temps qu'il m'a fallu pour parvenir à discerner la porte du mur - le mur et la porte étant blancs, à votre plus grand étonnement. J'ai pris l'initiative de m'attarder un peu plus, cette fois-ci, sur le décor de ma chambre, c'est-à-dire encore et toujours du blanc. Sinon, pas grand chose, soit quelques meubles assortis au reste de la chambre. J'ai ensuite constaté que le lit dans lequel j'étais désormais assis était amplement trop grand pour ma taille...ou disons, trop large pour ma mince carrure. J'ai instinctivement cherché une fenêtre, sans doute pour voir à l'extérieur ou pour m'assurer que je pourrais trouver un peu d'air si le besoin de présentait. Seulement, il n'y avait pas la moindre ouverture sur l'extérieur - que cette grande porte blanche qui me mènerait dans la grande allée.

J'ai fait l'effort surhumain - bien que je ne sois théoriquement pas humain - de me lever, maintenant décidé à me diriger vers la porte puisque c'était la seule issue. J'ai alors vu, au pied de mon lit, un manteau identique à celui de l'homme qui d'ailleurs n'avait pas rappliqué depuis le moment où il m'avait donné l'ordre ferme de rester dans ma chambre. Probablement que le manteau en question avait été posé sur le bout de mon lit, à l'origine du moins, car il formait désormais un tas avec les couvertures qu'il y aurait dû avoir dans mon lit si je n'avais pas été autant agité dans mon sommeil. Ne sachant si je devais le revêtir ou non, j'ai saisi le manteau, découvrant alors une paire de bottes dont j'ai jugé qu'il valait peut-être mieux que je les enfile tout de suite, et je suis enfin sorti de la chambre - sans l'accord de ce satané vétéran...ou, tout simplement, Xigbar. De toute façon, il n'a jamais cessé de me répéter que je suis indiscipliné, alors il fallait bien que ma soit disant délinquance ait un début, pas vrai?

La porte grinçante s'est refermée derrière moi, comblant d'un bruit lourd le silence toujours aussi déstabilisant qu'à mon arrivée dans la forteresse. Le moindre de mes pas retentissait d'un bout à l'autre du corridor, tout comme l'écho de ma voix lorsque, pour la première fois de mon existence, j'ai tenté de prononcer les premières paroles qui me sont venues à l'esprit.

"...Il y a quelqu'un?"

Il est étonnant d'entendre sa voix pour la première fois ; rauque et plutôt engourdie, pour un début. J'ignorais d'où me venaient ces mots, mais pour l'instant, ils étaient tout ce que j'avais. J'ai repris, un peu plus fort, cette fois :

"Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'aider?"

Je n'ai pas eu de réponse. Chose certaine : je ne pouvais être seul en ces lieux. Ou plutôt, je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer être abandonné dans une aussi grande demeure. Il devait y avoir quelqu'un dans les parages. J'ai donc fait la seule chose qui me restait à faire : explorer les lieux, et qui sait, cela me conduirait peut-être à quelque individu qui saurait m'expliquer où je me trouvais ainsi que la raison pour laquelle on m'avait emmené ici. Mais avant tout, je voulais savoir qui j'étais.

J'avais beau songer d'un nom, d'un visage, d'un souvenir quel qu'il soit - mon imagination n'allait pas jusque là. Je ne pouvais voir que mes pieds, chaussant ces grandes bottes noires qu'on m'avait laissées ; mes mains, blanches et pourvues de longs doigts fins, la gauche tenant fermement la robe noire ramassée en un tas ; mon corps, habillé de vêtements sombres dont j'ignorais d'où ils me venaient ; enfin, quelques mèches de cheveux d'un rouge vif retombant sur mon front, qui faisaient sans doute un contraste avec les murs d'un blanc excessif. Ainsi, je ne pouvais passer inaperçu.

Depuis, rien n'a changé en ces lieux. Sinon, tout ne s'est qu'assombri avec les années, aussi étonnant cela puisse-t-il sembler avec tout ce...blanc. Il y a de quoi en faire une maladie. L'endroit m'avait semblé maussade dès ma première impression - bien que ce genre d'impressions peut parfois être trompeur. En fait, tout en cette forteresse a conservé son habituelle morosité, à l'exception toute juste, peut-être, de quelques uns de ses occupants.

Ne sachant par où commencer, ni quel chemin emprunter pour me rendre je ne savais trop où, j'ai pensé que la meilleure chose à faire était d'utiliser l'escalier par lequel j'étais précédemment passé. De retour dans la salle commune, j'espérais y trouver quelqu'un mais évidemment, elle se devait d'être vide. Sur une table posée près du divan où j'avais vu un autre inconnu, la première fois que j'étais passé par ici, j'ai remarqué une structure assez impressionnante, bien qu'elle n'était pas très haute, faite de cartes à jouer. Ma curiosité naturelle m'a poussé à m'en approcher, me permettant de poser le manteau sur le sofa, et bien sûr, il a fallu que je pose les doigts sur ce château de cartes sans même réfléchir à l'impact que cela aurait - à l'impact que cela a eu, parce que la structure s'est inévitablement défaite et les cartes se sont éparpillées sur la table et sur le sol.

J'ai alors entendu des pas pressés provenant d'une sortie que je n'avais encore remarquée, opposée à celle par laquelle j'étais entré. J'ai redressé la tête, surpris sur le fait, et quelqu'un se présenta, alarmé. Un garçon, plus jeune que les deux autres que j'avais rencontrés ; je devinais malgré tout qu'il était un peu plus âgé que moi, vu son visage à découvert. Avant même de me regarder, il a découvert mon méfait.

"Pourquoi fallait-il que tu touches à ça?" s'est-il plaint, l'air découragé.

Je n'ai pas répondu, pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'avais aucune explication à apporter. De plus, il ne me semblait pas très impressionnant alors j'en ai déduit qu'il ne représentait pas une menace - je ne m'étais pas trompé sur ce cher Demyx, il faut l'admettre.

"Tu es le numéro huit, c'est bien ça?" m'a-t-il demandé, soudainement pressé. "Ils nous attendent, fais vite!"

Je suis resté immobile, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il attendait de moi. Et puis, je n'étais pas au courant de cette histoire de numéros, ni de qui il parlait. Il s'est alors avancé vers moi, agité, puis a saisi le manteau posé sur le divan et me l'a placé entre les mains.

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends? Enfile-le!" a-t-il insisté. Il m'a semblé bien nerveux.

"Où est-ce qu'on doit aller? ais-je demandé en revêtant le manteau, sans toutefois en monter la fermeture à glissière.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Allez, suis-moi."

J'ai trouvé une paire de gants en cuir dans mes poches. Je les ai enfilés et je l'ai suivi. Il courait presque, et voyant que j'avais du mal à le suivre, il m'a agrippé par la manche en espérant que cela me ferait accélérer le pas. Il me fallait endurcir les muscles de mes jambes, apparemment, car j'avais peine à tenir debout plus de quelques minutes.

Après avoir cherché durant un bon moment le lieu où nous devions rejoindre certains individus, - selon Demyx, en fait - nous nous sommes retrouvés dans un vaste hall pratiquement vide, faces à de gigantesques portes d'ivoire sur lesquelles était gravé un immense symbole que je supposais très significatif. J'ai éventuellement su qu'il s'agissait de l'insigne des Nobodies. Le symbole nous représentant, nous démarquant des personnes normales et que je verrais ainsi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours puisque je le voyais non seulement régulièrement sur les murs de la forteresse, mais parce que je le portais également sur mon torse, à l'endroit où j'aurais dû avoir un cœur - si j'étais humain.

Tandis que je restait fasciné par l'emblème, Demyx, dont je ne savais pas encore le prénom, m'a tiré de mes songes en me faisant remarquer que l'on entendait des voix venant de derrières ces portes. Il m'a alors demandé de frapper à la porte - probablement parce qu'il était trop froussard pour oser le faire. Je n'ai pas fait attention à la force avec laquelle j'ai frappé à la porte ; l'écho de mes coups a été renvoyé à travers tout le hall, au point que Demyx m'a grogné que j'aurais pu y aller avec plus de modération, que nous allions être châtiés pour notre indiscrétion et notre manque de civisme, etc. - on n'a pas le choix de se faire rapidement à ses éternelles lamentations. Enfin, nous avons entendu, provenant de la pièce, une voix grave, cependant douce, nous appeler.

"Veuillez nous rejoindre. Vous êtes les bienvenus."

Je dois admettre que cette invitation était réconfortante et que j'aurais eu du mal à la refuser.

...Mais combien je regrette, parfois, de ne pas avoir pu m'enfuir pendant que tous s'affairaient à cette réunion, de ne pas avoir songé à profiter de cette opportunité pour quitter ces lieux à jamais avant d'être impliqué, d'être obligé à cette histoire, à cette existence.

Je me dis, quelques fois, que peu importe où je serais allé, même si j'avais dû me contenter de ma solitude et de dépendre du peu de capacités dont je disposais, peut-être, avec un peu de chance, aurais-je pu trouver le moyen d'être heureux, sinon d'arriver à me persuader que je l'étais. Peut-être qu'au bout du compte, tout ce que j'aurai accompli durant ces dernières années n'en aura pas valu la peine - tout ce que j'ai connu, ce que j'ai découvert avec ces individus, avec le gamin... Enfin, peut-être aurais-je pu goûter à cette illusion de bonheur dans une autre vie...?

Le fait est que j'ai renié toutes les occasions qui se sont ensuite présentées de renoncer à ce monde une fois pour toutes. À l'exception, tout compte fait, d'une opportunité bien précise - fait sur lequel je reviendrai le moment venu. J'ai ainsi choisi de rester - de rester pour lui. De même, j'ai choisi d'assumer pour nous deux cette décision égoïste." 


	4. Chapitre III

Axel

"Alors que nous venions d'être appelés à rejoindre ces individus dont nous ignorions l'identité, Demyx s'est retourné vers moi et m'a dévisagé. J'ai alors constaté qu'il était à peine plus grand que moi. Cela m'a aussi amené à me demander quel âge il pouvait avoir. Et finalement, je me suis interrogé sur mon propre âge. Jusqu'à ce que Demyx m'interroge à son tour.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Ouvre la porte!

- Pourquoi est-ce que c'est à moi de l'ouvrir?" ais-je bêtement demandé.

Il m'a alors bousculé vers une des deux portes, m'obligeant à l'ouvrir. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit si lourde. Comme la porte de ma chambre, elle a grincé et Demyx s'est crispé, encore plus mal à l'aise. Je me suis étiré pour faire d'abord passer ma tête dans l'ouverture, puis Demyx m'a poussé et est entré à son tour, restant néanmoins caché derrière moi.

"Ne restez pas là, approchez", a dit l'homme, toujours aussi accueillant.

J'étais tellement gêné de la présence de Demyx, qui m'enfonçait sans relâche les doigts dans le bras, qu'il m'a fallu analyser longuement la structure de la pièce pour en comprendre le sens. Je ne sais pas si c'est la vastitude de la pièce qui en rend le blanc encore plus aveuglant que dans le reste de la forteresse, mais une chose est sûre : il est impossible de rester insensible à une telle vue. En face de nous se trouvaient sept individus, tous vêtus de ce même manteau noir. Chacun d'entre eux siégeait sur d'immenses trônes de tailles différentes, disposés en demi-cercle et faisant face aux portes. Sur le plus haut des sièges était assis l'homme qui nous avait adressé la parole. "Sans doute leur chef", j'ai pensé. D'aussi haut qu'il était, j'ai discerné un sourire sur son visage. Il semblait grandement diverti par notre présence.

"Regardez qui pointe son nez sans mon autorisation."

Une voix nonchalante - Xigbar, cela va de soi. Il était assis à droite de celui que je supposais être le maître, l'air réprobateur - alors que c'était à lui qu'on aurait dû faire des reproches.

"Xigbar, mon cher", a poursuivi un autre homme à côté Xigbar - probablement le plus blafard d'entre eux. Je dois admettre que j'ai d'abord cru qu'il s'agissait d'une femme. "Ne soyons pas aussi hostiles avec les nouveaux arrivants. Ils sont encore tout frais." Vexen... Sa prétention m'a toujours levé le cœur – façon de parler.

Quelques uns d'entre eux échappèrent un rire amusé. Quant à moi, je commençais à trouver cette situation inconfortable. Demyx, lui, jetait sans cesse des regards affolés à tous ces inconnus. J'irais même jusqu'à dire qu'il tremblait.  
"Peut-être les numéros huit et neuf voudraient-ils venir prendre place à nos côtés?" a proposé l'homme assis de l'autre côté du Supérieur, soit à sa gauche. La première chose m'ayant marqué de ce dernier est sans aucun doute sa silhouette imposante.

"Allons, Xaldin, j'imagine qu'il serait primordial de leur faire part de leurs prénoms avant toute autre chose", a ensuite suggéré l'homme du centre.

Mon attention s'est tournée vers lui. Il me semblait être le seul à se soucier de notre sort. Il m'a regardé, puis a regardé Demyx. Il souriait toujours. Cela m'embarrassait.

"Axel, numéro huit ; Demyx, numéro neuf", a poursuivi l'homme. "Vous êtes désormais des membres de l'Ordre des Nobodies."

Il est évident que ces paroles ni signifiaient rien de précis pour moi. Je me demandais encore lequel de ces deux prénoms s'avérait être le mien. J'aurais d'ailleurs apprécié non seulement qu'on nous informe de l'essentiel, mais également qu'on cesse de nous dévisager, de nous analyser - de nous regarder de haut dans le but de nous intimider, de nous faire sentir comme...enfin, vous savez ce que je veux dire. Ils discutaient et plaisantaient entre eux, juste assez bas pour que nous ne puissions pas les entendre. Il y avait certainement de quoi être contrarié. J'entendais derrière moi Demyx qui marmonnait quelque commentaire auquel je n'ai pas réellement porté attention, mais je devinais son impatience et son malaise aussi grands que les miens.

"Ça vous dirait de commencer par nous dire qui vous êtes?" ais-je enfin dit, m'efforçant du mieux qu'il m'était possible d'affermir ma voix afin d'avoir l'attention de tout le monde.

Je n'y ai pas manqué, car tous les hommes se sont tus. Demyx a gémi, probablement gêné par le regard de tous ces individus braqué sur nous qui semblaient désormais n'attendre que le moment où nous nous déciderions à poursuivre. J'ai continué, m'évertuant d'avoir l'air assuré.

"Je veux savoir ce que nous faisons ici."

- Certainement, numéro huit", a finalement répondu l'homme du centre, toujours aussi posé. Il se redressa dans son siège. "Je suis Xemnas. Supérieur et fondateur, avec cinq autres d'entre nous, de l'Ordre des Nobodies."

J'ai jeté un oeil aux homme auxquels je ne m'étais pas encore particulièrement attardé et j'ai reconnu parmi eux celui que j'avais aperçu dans la salle commune, lors de mon arrivée. Il me fixait de son seul oeil visible, l'autre étant dissimulé derrière plusieurs mèches de cheveux bleutés. Il était d'autre part le seul à ne s'être réellement prononcé depuis que nous avions interrompu leur séance. Ce type m'a toujours fait froid dans le dos - avec raison.

"Vous et moi, a poursuivi le prétendu Supérieur, faisons partie d'un ensemble d'individus particuliers, communément appelés les Nobodies. Nous formons à nous tous une société mise à part du monde des humains, ceci étant dû à notre nature insolite. Aussi différents puissions nous sembler, nous partageons un destin commun, soit celui d'exister à défaut d'être pleinement indépendants. Ce qui nous différencie des individus de nature humaine est avant tout l'absence d'un cœur, ce qui implique l'impossibilité d'accéder à quelque émotion concrète qui soit et suscite ainsi en nous une incompatibilité avec le monde extérieur. Finalement, nous ne disposons pas d'une véritable identité - nous n'existons pas réellement, car nous sommes incomplets. En conséquent, nous ne sommes personne."

Toutes ces paroles sont restées gravées dans ma mémoire à partir du moment même où elles pour dire vrai. J'ai cependant saisi les dernières paroles de Xemnas, ces paroles qui me sont répétées si souvent depuis ce jour, ces paroles dont j'ai horreur, qui me répugnent parce qu'elles n'ont jamais eu la moindre signification pour moi ; je n'étais et ne serais jamais personne. Qu'une ombre, un fantôme. Un souvenir, à la limite. Se contenter d'une réponse pareille alors quand vous cherchez par dessus tout à savoir qui vous êtes - il n'y a rien de plus frustrant. Ou presque.

Je crois avoir manqué au discours du Supérieur durant un court moment, m'étant égaré dans mes pensées, puisque la salle se retrouva à nouveau plongée dans un silence embarrassant. J'espérais que Demyx en vienne à poser une question à son tour, n'importe laquelle, juste pour m'éviter d'avoir toute l'attention sur moi. J'aurais voulu que ce garçon que je jugeais plus âgé que moi décide de s'assumer, mais comme cela ne s'est jamais produit, j'ai alors entamé une nouvelle question - celle qui me tracassait depuis mon arrivée.

"En quoi ais-je quelque chose à voir avec votre groupe si votre histoire ne m'intéresse aucunement?" me suis-je risqué. Xemnas a ri - le genre de rire qui tente de dissimuler une certaine offense, bien que je me considérais malgré tout comme étant courtois. Direct, mais courtois. J'avoue avoir souvent manqué de tact dans ce genre de situations. Peu importe, finissons-en avec ce discours ennuyeux qui résume l'histoire de ma vie.

"L'Ordre des Nobodies", a expliqué Xemnas, plus strict cette fois, "a pour but premier d'acquérir son indépendance en rendant à chacun de ses membres le cœur dont tous devraient disposer si celui-ci ne leur avait pas été dépossédé. Pour ainsi faire, chacun d'entre nous se doit de mettre son potentiel à contribution afin d'atteindre l'ultime objectif que nous nous sommes unanimement visé." Que de grandes paroles qui, au bout du compte, ne veulent tellement rien dire.

Un bâillement quelque peu indiscret a interrompu Xemnas dans son captivant récit. Il faut croire que l'âge d'un homme ne fait pas sa sagesse. Le grand manitou se tourna en direction de Xigbar qui attendait innocemment la suite. Quant à moi, j'avais grand hâte que cette discussion s'achève, idée de pouvoir m'éclipser et trouver un lieu quelconque où je pourrais m'asseoir avant de m'écrouler à genoux ; mes jambes tremblaient douloureusement sous la pression de mon poids, cela n'étant évidemment pas dû à une peur incontrôlable - au contraire de ce pauvre Demyx.

"Peut-être Xigbar voudrait-il poursuivre à ma place?" a supposé le Supérieur, faisant suite à la subtile manifestation de l'homme mi-centenaire alors que les autres individus ont eu quelque rire de moquerie. J'ai noté un certain ton d'oppression dans sa voix. Tandis que le concerné s'apprêtait à répliquer, Xemnas a repris, s'adressant également aux autres membres : "Il faudra d'ailleurs un superviseur à ces deux jeunes hommes, n'est-ce pas? Que diriez-vous si j'envisageais que ce soit sir Xigbar en assume la charge?"

- Comment? s'est indigné le vieux pirate, l'air ahuri. Il faut, en plus d'être allé les chercher, que je veille sur ces deux gamins? Vous plaisantez, j'espère", a-t-il ajouté à la suite d'un rire déconcerté - pour ne pas appeler ça un râlement. C'est lors de situations semblables que l'on se sent d'une importance capitale ainsi que d'un très grand intérêt. Ce commentaire laisse manifestement place au sarcasme.

"Vous conduirez donc nos deux jeunes membres à leur chambre", acheva Xemnas, "et les installerez comme il se doit jusqu'à ce que se présente le moment de les initier convenablement à l'Ordre."

Je me doute que Xigbar aurait préféré se libérer de notre charge s'il avait trouvé un argument quelconque, mais chacun sait qu'on ne peut se permettre de discuter avec les ordres du Supérieur. Autant s'y plier et essayer d'éventuellement en tirer son parti. Xigbar a donc quitté son siège en jurant pour lui-même, se retrouvant enfin à notre niveau à Demyx et moi - Demyx dont vous aviez peut-être oublié la présence, vu son incontestable participation à la discussion précédente - et a grogné une fois de plus un de ces trucs que personne n'aura jamais compris. Il a quitté la salle animée de rires sans se retourner ni nous indiquer que faire, alors j'en ai compris qu'il valait peut-être mieux suivre ce charmant personnage." 


	5. Chapitre IV

Axel

"Ainsi, tel était mon nom : Axel. Court prénom de quatre lettres et de deux simples syllabes qui me servirait d'identifiant autre que "numéro huit", et cela jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Que cela me plaise ou non, je devais donc m'y conformer. Quant à mon compagnon trouillard, il s'avérait que son nom soit Demyx, qui, soit dit en passant, lui convenait parfaitement, surtout si on pense a des mots d'une sonorité semblable tels que "démuni", ou encore par extension "démotivé" - ces derniers le qualifiant avec une grande exactitude, en particulier lors de situations de crise. Sur ce, vous pouvez constater l'impertinence avec laquelle que je divague, alors si vous le voulez bien, retournons à l'essentiel de la chose, soit mon histoire.

À la tête de notre minuscule cortège, le très aimable Xigbar s'acharnait à garder le silence - probablement pour refouler sa colère, sinon afin de nous la réserver pour plus tard. Moi, je me contentais de le suivre, Demyx me piétinant les talons de peur d'être oublié derrière, j'imagine. Alors que nous nous dirigions je ne savais où, je me remémorais vaguement la courte scène à laquelle nous venions d'assister et j'en suis venu à faire une constatation intéressante : tous les prénoms qui avaient été mentionnés, dont le mien et celui de Demyx, comportaient un "X" - bien que je n'aurais su l'identifier à l'écrit, parce que je n'arrivais pas à me figurer de quoi pouvait avoir l'air ce caractère. J'ignorais, comme bien des choses en fait, d'où me venait ce nom mais il semblait y avoir une sorte de correspondance entre nos identifiants. Voilà donc une autre chose sur laquelle il me faudrait me renseigner quand j'en aurais l'occasion.

Cependant, je commençais à douter que je finirais par avoir le loisir de m'entretenir avec ce vieil air bête puisqu'il semblait résolu à nous ignorer. J'ai tout de même tenté ma chance - et je ne crois pas vous apprendre quoi que ce soit en vous radotant que "qui ne tente rien n'a rien" ; j'ai d'ailleurs fait de cette règle une coutume dont je fais désormais usage avant toute autre chose. Je me suis donc éclairci la gorge et j'ai osé m'adresser à Xigbar.

"Où est-ce qu'on va?" j'ai demandé, un peu mal assuré.

- La ferme, sale gosse."

Si j'avais voulu être aussi détestable que lui, j'aurais pu faire appel à mon esprit farceur et répondre un truc du genre "Quelle ferme?", mais j'ai fait l'effort d'être aimable puisque j'avais l'intention de faire une deuxième tentative.

"C'est que j'ai besoin de m'asseoir, j'ai insisté, plus confiant cette fois-ci.

- Contente-toi de te taire et de me suivre, a-t-il grommelé en me jetant un regard par dessus son épaule, visiblement contrarié.

- C'est pourtant ce que je fais, ais-je rétorqué.

- Ne t'avise pas d'être arrogant avec moi, on se comprend?

- Soyez certain que je vous comprends encore mieux que vous me comprenez", j'ai achevé, en faisant une subtile allusion à son âge avancé.

Retenez ceci : je suis un maître de l'argumentation. De ce fait, j'ai toujours le dernier mot. Vous comprenez ainsi que je suis incroyablement têtu - et ce n'est pas parce qu'il était mon aîné qu'il me ferait plier devant lui. Son hostilité avait beau être embarrassante ; Xigbar, lui, était de loin aussi intimidant qu'il aspirait à en avoir l'air. Il m'a jeté un regard noir des moins intimidants qui soit - sans doute ne savait-il pas quoi répondre à mon argument du tonnerre - puis a accéléré le pas, nous obligeant donc à en faire de même.

Nous avions emprunté le même chemin qui menait au corridor dans lequel se trouvait ma chambre - et celle de Demyx, par le fait-même - excepté que cette fois, au lieu de gravir l'escalier menant à ce corridor, nous avons continué tout droit dans la grande allée où nous nous trouvions pour ensuite prendre la première aile qui se présenta devant nous. Cela nous a conduits, au bout du couloir, à de grandes portes similaires à celles se trouvant dans le hall, bien que moins impressionnantes. Xigbar les a poussées avec lassitude et nous a fait passer devant, nous offrant ainsi une vue assez spectaculaire, je dois l'admettre : un océan de bouquins, carrément. Des dizaines d'étagères pleines de livres se succédaient d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce. Aussi est-il nécessaire de préciser que la pièce en soi a une vastitude semblable à celle du grand hall. Bien qu'elle soit aussi blanche que toutes les autres pièces, cette énorme bibliothèque est en revanche un peu plus vivante que les autres pièces vu la multitude de volumes de toutes les couleurs. Autre fait : il y avait d'immenses fenêtres au fond de la pièce. "Enfin un environnement un peu plus sain", ais-je songé - tout haut, néanmoins, ce qui m'a valu un épouvantable soupir de la part de Xigbar tandis que Demyx n'a pu s'empêcher d'échapper ce que je supposais être un rire.

Nous faisant preuve du plus grand des charismes, notre chaleureux guide nous a finalement ordonné d'aller nous installer à la gigantesque table se trouvant en plein centre de la pièce. Je n'ai pas hésité à m'exécuter et à tirer une chaise à une des extrémités de la table pour m'y asseoir sur-le-champ, n'en pouvant plus de rester debout. Quel soulagement, il faut le dire! Quant à Demyx, il s'est installé à quelques chaises à côté de moi, observant le moindre déplacement de Xigbar qui, après un moment, a disparu à travers les rangées de livres. D'où je me trouvais, j'entendais toujours le moindre de ses pas, ainsi que chaque parole qu'il marmonnait pour lui-même. En fait, je présume qu'il était conscient que nous l'entendions et qu'il se faisait le plus grand des plaisirs à espérer que ses commentaires désobligeants nous offenseraient. La preuve qu'il manquait d'assurance - malheureux vieil homme, va!

Alors que je massais vigoureusement mes crampes aux mollets, Demyx m'a adressé un de ces regards bien à lui qui véhiculent un message de détresse. J'ai présumé qu'il s'attendait à être longuement martyrisé, ou quelque chose comme ça. Disons que c'est le type de scénarios qu'il se plaît à imaginer quand il n'a pas le contrôle de la situation - c'est-à-dire qu'il ne l'a jamais.

Après s'être absenté un moment, Xigbar est revenu avec quelques ouvrages entre les mains - des manuscrits, pour être exact. Il s'est avancé entre Demyx et moi et a grossièrement étalé les bouquins devant nous. Le pauvre froussard a levé sur lui des yeux implorant la pitié alors que Xigbar ne s'est pas donné ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois la peine de le regarder. Pour tout dire, il semblait que c'est sur moi qu'il portait son attention. Une fois de plus, je passais pour le vilain garnement. Soyons honnêtes, puisque nous sommes entre nous : comment quelqu'un comme moi peut inspirer autre chose que la confiance? L'ironie étant de la partie, vous vous en doutiez.

Il m'a adressé un regard sévère - qui ne m'a nullement impressionné étant donné qu'il n'avait qu'un seul oeil visible et que j'en avais deux, ce qui, par conséquent, me donnait l'avantage en matière d'intimidation. Je l'ai fixé de ma paire d'yeux dont j'ignorais encore la couleur - tout comme le reste de mon visage, par ailleurs - jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse et jette un oeil ennuyé et pas deux aux livres dispersés devant nous.

"Écoutez-moi bien, a-t-il commencé, parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de me répéter.

- Pardon, qu'est-ce que vous dites?" j'ai coupé - puisque tout peut être un prétexte pour s'auto-divertir, surtout dans une situation pareille. Il a lâché un grognement, agacé. Demyx, lui, n'aurait pu être plus attentif - ou plus traumatisé, plutôt.

"Vous voyez ces bouquins? a repris l'ancêtre, s'efforçant de sévir le ton de sa voix. Ils contiennent toute l'information nécessaire à votre enseignement.

- Quel enseignement? je me suis permis de demander. Je vois pas en quoi on –

- Cesse de m'interrompre, trancha-t-il.

- Vous venez pourtant de le faire.

- Numéro huit, tu te tais!" a-t-il rugi, apparemment tanné de mes modestes plaisanteries.

Demyx s'est calé dans son siège, terrifié, alors qu'il me fallait faire un effort colossal pour m'abstenir de me marrer tout haut. Franchement, quel spectacle, ce pirate! Voilà bien la seule raison qui me pousse à avoir un certain respect pour lui - il a l'âme d'un humoriste ; seulement, il n'en est pas conscient. En fin de compte, peut-être que lui aussi a un potentiel caché à développer...?

"J'ai mieux à faire que de perdre mon temps à m'acharner sur deux gamins, a poursuivi Xigbar, continuant de s'emporter. Vous allez lire ces bouquins : une fois que vous en aurez fini avec toute cette lecture, et seulement là, vous viendrez me montrer ce que vous aurez appris. Est-ce bien clair?

- Aussi clair que le blanc de cette élégante forteresse, sir", j'ai répliqué avec assurance.

Après quoi j'ai regretté d'avoir répondu sans réfléchir, parce que, sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, Xigbar nous a laissés seuls dans cette maudite bibliothèque, en prenant grand soin de refermer les portes derrière lui. Aussi je savais pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas la moindre intention de nous permettre de nous présenter à nouveau devant lui tant que nous ne serions pas venus à bout de cette lecture - à moins qu'il soit forcé à nous recevoir, bien évidemment, ce qui risquait fort peu de se produire.

J'ai regardé Demyx, qui a saisi avec hésitation un des bouquins et l'a ouvert à la première page. J'ai pensé que je n'avais rien de mieux à faire - contrairement à Xigbar qui prétendait avoir tant de pain sur la planche tandis que je devinais qu'il était allé s'avachir dans un divan en attendant que le temps passe - alors j'ai tout simplement imité mon camarade bavard. En fait, il vaut parfois mieux ne pas juger trop rapidement, car, aussi silencieux pouvait-il être en ce moment-là, rien - non, rien ne fait désormais taire un Demyx en grand besoin de s'affirmer.

J'ai longuement observé la première page de mon manuscrit, où se dessinaient de nombreux caractères qui me posaient un réel problème : d'abord, parce que je n'avais pas la moindre motivation à m'instruire par moi-même à propos de choses qui, pour moi, ne signifiaient absolument rien ; ensuite - et autant être franc tout de suite - parce que je ne savais tout simplement pas lire." 


	6. Chapitre V

Axel

"Aussi pathétique soit-il, voici donc un bref aperçu des circonstances dans lesquelles je me trouvais désormais : assis à une vaste table blanche dans une immense bibliothèque blanche, je siégeais sur une inconfortable chaise blanche, un bouquin quelconque blanc...non, je plaisante entre les mains, aux côtés de ce cher Demyx qui déjà semblait plongé dans la lecture de son manuscrit. L'apogée de la bêtise : je ne savais pas lire. Pour être des plus sincères avec vous, la situation n'a pas vraiment évolué depuis. En fait, elle n'a pas évolué du tout - au pire, elle a régressé. Quoi, ça vous fait marrer? Ah oui, c'est vrai : parce que VOUS, vous avez la remarquable faculté de lire. Eh bien, vous savez quoi? Rien à foutre, bon.

J'étais curieux de savoir comment il arrivait à déchiffrer tout ce jargon, parce que j'avais beau m'attarder sur cette multitude de caractères ; je n'y comprenais définitivement rien. Mon pirate préféré aurait peut-être mieux fait de me présenter un livre de gamins avec des illustrations ; je suis persuadé qu'avec un effort colossal de concentration, j'aurais, à la limite, pu y comprendre quelque chose - bien que je n'étais certainement pas des plus motivés. Et puis, avant tout ça, comment Demyx pouvait-il avoir la tête à faire de la lecture, à s'instruire à propos d'une quelconque théorie alors qu'il n'était pas plus au courant que moi de sa propre identité? Non, il ne pouvait pas réellement être en train de lire, ça allait contre toute raison. Autrement, c'était à croire qu'il était complètement débile. Étonnement...la deuxième option sonne mieux à mon oreille - et vous, vous en pensez quoi? Bon, ça suffit, ces blagues de mauvais goût.

Faisant le point sur la situation, j'observais distraitement Demyx - ses traits faciaux, plus précisément, ainsi que l'expression de son visage qui trahissait un certain malaise. Je me disais qu'en comparaison à ces autres hommes, il avait l'air si jeune - et dire que si je me fiais à sa taille, cela signifiait que j'étais encore plus jeune que lui. Toutefois, la taille ne veut pas en dire long car je le dominais de ma stature inférieure à la sienne. Aussi l'ais-je rattrapé et même dépassé en grandeur à peine quelques mois plus tard. Tout cela pour dire que ces détails sont plus qu'insignifiants, soit tout à fait inutiles - et vous n'en avez rien à faire puisque ce qui vous intéresse est de savoir comment je vais trouver moyen de mettre du piquant à cette fâcheuse situation. Allons, je sais que j'ai raison.

Je racontais donc que je contemplais l'admirable corps de Demyx... Ha ha, quelle bonne blague - qui, finalement, porte à confusion, à bien y penser. C'est bon, je retire mes paroles. Cela m'a amené à essayer de m'imaginer, une fois de plus, de quoi j'avais l'air. Avouez que souhaitiez que j'aie une pensée impure...vicieux lecteurs! Je n'ai pas un esprit malsain - du moins, pas en ce qui concerne Demyx. Retenez-le bien! - Vous dites? Marre des interruptions? Parfait, vous l'aurez voulu.

Ainsi, l'image que je me faisais de moi-même était plutôt imprécise puisque les seules informations évidentes que je détenais étaient la couleur de ma peau ainsi que celle de mes cheveux. Je me suis mis à tâter délicatement mon visage, m'assurant que je n'avais aucune malformation - c'aurait bien été le comble du malheur.

Enfin, Demyx a quitté sa lecture pour lever sur moi un regard particulièrement troublé - à savoir si c'étaient mes agissements qui l'intriguaient ou si ce n'était pas tout simplement parce qu'il venait d'avoir une de ces visions d'horreur où il s'imagine mort. Enfin bref, je vous laisse imaginer la suite.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire? m'a-t-il interrogé, embarrassé.

- Je découvre mon corps", j'ai répondu, plutôt amusé.

J'imagine que cela a suffit à le gêner un peu plus car il n'a rien ajouté et a fait mine de retourner à sa lecture. À vrai dire, il me semblait plutôt nerveux - et pourtant, nous étions seuls dans cette pièce. Il faut croire que ma présence l'intimidait autant que cette vieille croûte de Xigbar.

Mon regard est donc retourné se poser sur mon intrigant livre. Puis, une question m'est venue à l'esprit : qu'est-ce que des hommes plus âgés que nous pouvaient bien attendre de nous? Nous n'avions rien à voir dans leur histoire ; nous-même ne savions même pas qui nous étions ni comment nous étions aboutis dans un endroit pareil, alors comment pouvaient-ils prétendre nous connaître? Décidément, il devait y avoir un malentendu. "Voilà la seule explication logique à toute cette histoire de débiles profonds", j'ai songé. En fait, je n'avais pas tout à fait tort - en ce qui concernait le fait qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'une "histoire de débiles profonds". Vous allez vite comprendre, en temps et lieux. Vous voyez? Je reporte à plus tard ; c'est votre faute, pas la mienne!

J'ai alors jeté un oeil à Demyx, qui, je m'en doutais, me fixait avant même que j'aie relevé la tête. J'ignorais s'il devinait mes intentions ; quoiqu'il en soit, il n'était absolument pas question que je reste un instant de plus dans cette pièce.

Puisque la porte de la bibliothèque était close, je me suis levé de mon siège et me suis dirigé vers la sombre fenêtre au fond de la bibliothèque, souhaitant de tout mon cœur - que je n'avais pas, bien sûr - que cela puisse me servir d'issue. Vous avez sans doute constaté que j'aime bien faire quelques piètres jeux de mots ainsi que des farces à propos de la déplorable condition dans laquelle je me trouve. - Allons, ne vous emportez pas, ce n'était qu'une toute petite remarque. Ah, je vous dit, les lecteurs de nos jours... Évaluant la situation, j'en ai déduit que de sortir par la porte serait plutôt risqué, alors il valait mieux pour moi de me contenter de cette fenêtre. Seulement, voilà que je devais faire face à un premier inconvénient : la fenêtre était trop haute pour y avoir accès. Peut-être faut-il préciser que le plafond en soi est à une bonne dizaine de mètres au-dessus de nos têtes. Il s'agit-là d'une information pertinente, je vous signale! Pour une fois que je m'efforce à la description des lieux. Il faut dire que le môme aurait su mieux faire... Enfin, tant pis pour vous. Je me suis retourné, balayant la pièce du regard, à la recherche de quoi que ce soit qui pouvait m'aider à atteindre la bordure de cette satanée fenêtre. Le regard affolé de Demyx a finalement croisé le mien.

"Qu'est-ce que tu –

- Selon toi?" j'ai aussitôt répliqué, repérant alors une étagère moins haute que les autres, pas trop loin de la fenêtre. Je m'y suis dirigé, alors que Demyx restait cloué à sa chaise, l'air complètement égaré - pour faire changement, quoi.

"Allons, tu ne vas tout de même pas –

- Hé, tu veux bien cesser de poser des questions? je l'ai coupé. Rends-toi utile - sinon, tu la fermes et tu observes." Encore une fois, il n'a rien répondu et s'est contenté de se caler un peu plus dans son siège, mort de trouille. C'est vrai qu'il est comique, ce type.

L'étagère en question mesurait à peine deux mètres de plus que moi, ce qui, je l'estimais, suffirait à me donner accès à la fenêtre. J'ai contourné ce qui allait servir à ma fuite et me suis posté sur le côté. Hélas, j'avais beau essayer de la pousser, l'étagère restait fixée au sol. La raison à cette difficulté était qu'il y avait trop de livres, cela créait ainsi un poids en trop - d'autant plus qu'ils auraient été à risque de ficher le camp par terre si j'étais parvenu à déplacer la bibliothèque. Dans de telles circonstances, il faut faire avec les moyens du bord, n'est-ce pas?

J'ai saisi les livres posés sur les tablettes et les ai jetés sans ménagement un à un par terre, les empilant derrière moi. Demyx a poussé une exclamation, puis s'est levé, paniqué, et est venu me rejoindre - tout en gardant ses distances, bien évidemment. Après tout, les probabilités que je lui saute dessus et que je le violente jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive étaient éminentes, cela va de soi.

"Tu es complètement malade! m'a-t-il soufflé, choqué.

- Ce qui est malade, c'est de rester ici à attendre que ce vieux --- revienne nous chercher pour nous expliquer ce qui se passe, j'ai répliqué. Cette censure vous évitera une grossièreté inutile - la preuve que je tiens à votre sanité d'esprit.

- Mais, imagine si quelqu'un te surprenait : c'en serait fini de toi!

- Dis donc, Demyx, tu es drôlement perspicace! Je présume que tu as une autre suggestion? ais-je lancé de mon habituel ton railleur. Peut-être vas-tu me faire la courte-échelle jusqu'à cette fenêtre de quatre mètres de hauteur? Ou creuser un trou dans ce mur de céramique à l'aide d'une patte de chaise?"

J'ai justement saisi une chaise posée tout près de l'étagère et l'ai replacée devant celle-ci, bousculant involontairement Demyx au passage. J'y ai ensuite grimpé afin de débarrasser les tablettes les plus hautes des livres qui les encombraient. Mon compagnon trouillard s'est écarté d'un bond après avoir échappé de justesse à une chute de livres sur sa tête.

"Et tu crois vraiment que tu iras loin, comme ça? continuait-il. Tu vas te faire prendre!"

Je n'ai pas répondu, probablement parce que ses propos me laissaient totalement indifférent. La seule chose que j'avais en tête était de sortir d'ici au plus vite. Et croyez-moi, un Axel avec une idée derrière la tête arrive inévitablement à ses fins.  
L'étagère étant enfin vide, j'ai tenté de la pousser jusqu'à la fenêtre, tout en évitant de faire trop de vacarme - ce qui, je m'en suis vite rendu compte, était une tâche plutôt ardue. Toutefois, j'y suis parvenu après un moment - rien ne m'arrête, je vous l'ai dit. J'ai appuyé l'étagère contre le mur tout en m'assurant qu'elle était bien solide, puis je suis allé chercher la chaise dont je venais de me servir pour y grimper. Debout sur celle-ci, j'ai posé un pied sur une des tablettes de l'étagère - qui a vacillé et a même passé à un cheveu de basculer complètement ; heureusement, Demyx a eu le génie de la stabiliser au dernier moment.

J'ai escaladé les dernières tablettes et me suis enfin retrouvé sur le dessus de ma précieuse étagère. Le bord de la fenêtre m'était finalement accessible, alors vous pouvez être certain que je n'ai pas tardé pas à y grimper, bien que cela demandait un effort physique considérable à mes bras qui n'étaient pas des plus robustes. J'ai entendu Demyx gémir - ce qui me portait à croire qu'il ne me suivrait certainement pas en dehors de cette forteresse. D'ailleurs, j'aurais peut-être dû prendre pour acquis, dès ce moment-là, que rien ne ferait sortir Demyx de ces lieux. Qu'importe pour le moment ; il faudra que je revienne plus tard sur cet épisode puisque mes capricieux lecteurs n'apprécient pas que j'interrompe leur lecture...

L'espace entre la fenêtre et son rebord était plutôt limité, alors j'ai pris grand soin de me déplacer avec précaution. Enfin, j'avais une vue directe sur l'extérieur : un contraste de noir et de blanc. Tout était sombre, voire presque carrément noir, à l'exception des colossales tours et tourelles d'ivoire se dressant d'un bout à l'autre de mon champ de vision, plus hautes les unes que les autres. Sur celles-ci : cet abominable insigne consistant à nous rappeler notre malheur. Le ciel - si vraiment c'en est un - était d'un mélange de noir, de bleu et de violet. En fait, c'est constamment ainsi - voilà pourquoi il est inutile qu'il y ait une fenêtre à ma chambre. On se croirait au crépuscule en permanence, et personnellement, je trouve cela déprimant, à la longue. Cependant, je me disais que les conditions étaient parfaites pour m'évader de cet asile de fous, car personne ne me remarquerait à travers toute cette noirceur. Ou du moins, si je faisais attention à cacher ma chevelure écarlate.  
Toutefois - parce qu'il y a toujours un "mais" - l'ennui était le suivant : d'abord, la fenêtre était bloquée. J'avais beau la pousser de toutes mes forces - bien que ces forces étaient plutôt restreintes, je l'admets - mais rien n'y faisait. Ensuite, problème majeur : j'ai jeté un oeil vers le bas et, à mon plus grand effroi, je n'y distinguais pas le moindre fond. On croirait encore se trouver face à un grand ravin, car d'où que l'on regarde dans la forteresse, il n'y a pas de terre ferme en vue. Voilà qui me forçait par conséquent à changer mes plans.

Pressé, je n'ai pas tellement fait attention où je mettais les pieds, alors j'ai à peine eu le temps de redescendre sur les premières tablettes de l'étagère : je suis passé d'un peu plus de deux mètres de hauteur jusqu'au plancher - autrement dit, je me suis écrasé au sol suite à une chute non des plus élégantes. Je me suis aussitôt redressé, découvrant alors cette toute nouvelle sensation d'être en douleur - dans le dos, pour être exact - qui, heureusement, ne m'a pas fait perdre le fil de mes idées. Demyx a semblé plus souffrant que moi, à dire vrai. D'ailleurs, il m'observait attentivement : il me semblait qu'il attendait une affirmation quelconque de ma part - une plainte, une remarque, un juron, peut-être. Seulement, je ne me suis aucunement attardé sur lui ni sur ma douleur et j'ai pris la direction de la porte.

Déduction : c'était donc le seul moyen de sortir d'ici.

"Où vas-tu?" m'a-t-il demandé, bien qu'en vain, parce que je ne me suis pas donné la peine de lui répondre étant donné qu'il savait pertinemment où je me dirigeais. Il m'a appelé à nouveau, mais je n'avais pas envie de perdre mon temps à argumenter avec lui - il faut dire que PERSONNE ne veut argumenter avec Demyx : c'est une perte de temps totale, carrément. D'autant plus que j'évitais de lui donner des informations qui pourraient me nuire puisque je me doutais que, dès qu'il aurait la chance de me rapporter, il ne perdrait pas une minute pour le faire - étant trop poltron pour me suivre. Pour une fois, j'avais vu juste, il faut croire. Il protestait encore, alors je lui ai fait signe de se taire, ce qu'il a aussitôt fait, aussi étonnant cela puisse-t-il vous paraître.

Face aux portes, j'ai constaté qu'elles n'étaient pas aussi lourdes que je me les imaginais - si, du moins, je me fiais à l'attitude de mon vieil ami grincheux lorsqu'il lui avait fallu les ouvrir pour nous, un moment plus tôt. J'ai délicatement poussé l'une des portes, me créant une ouverture suffisamment grande pour que je m'y introduise. Puis, j'ai tenté un bref coup d'œil : personne à l'horizon. C'était le moment où jamais.

Ainsi débutait mon évasion de la Forteresse de l'Ordre.

...Ou du moins, c'est ce que je croyais." 


	7. Chapitre VI

Axel

"Tandis que j'entamais résolument mon premier pas vers la liberté, un très appétissant déglutissement m'a alors fait perdre toute ma détermination. Demyx ne me laisserait donc jamais partir.

Je me suis retourné pour l'apercevoir, toujours assis sur la chaise que Xigbar lui avait assignée ; je me demandais s'il n'allait pas finir pas s'évanouir - ou plutôt, je l'espérais, parce que je souhaitais par-dessus tout décamper d'ici, mais Demyx s'entêtait à me retenir. J'ai regagné la bibliothèque et j'ai refermé la porte - peut-être un peu trop brusquement, parce qu'il a semblé encore plus impressionné. Il a croisé les mains en signe de supplication.

"Écoute... N'y vas pas, s'il te plait, m'a-t-il imploré.

- Justement, ça ne me plaît pas. Une autre objection, pendant qu'on y est?"

Il a baissé les yeux et a haussé les épaules, visiblement confus. Il est drôle d'observer que lors de situations incommodantes comme celle-ci, un individu peut développer des tas de tics nerveux et adopter des expressions faciales plutôt étranges. Quant à Demyx, j'ai remarqué qu'il se passait fréquemment la langue sur les lèvres et qu'il s'acharnait sur la manche de son manteau, presque jusque au point d'en défaire les coutures. Enfin, j'ignore s'il marmonnait ou s'il chantonnait, mais tout ceci n'avait rien de bien virile. Très honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a retenu de pouffer de rire - outre mon remarquable savoir-vivre, cela va de soi. Toussotement indiscret.

Il a enfin relevé les yeux sur moi. Si j'avais su ce que c'était, à l'époque, j'en aurais déduit que c'étaient des larmes qui emplissaient ses yeux.

"Je...me laisse pas seul", a-t-il bredouillé.

J'ai réellement horreur qu'on m'observe de la sorte - qu'on m'adresse CE regard-là. Celui qu'on ne peut ignorer, auquel on ne peut tout simplement pas dire "non". Ça m'a toujours mis tellement mal à l'aise. J'ai soupiré, impatient, puis j'ai croisé les bras - pour ne pas lui faire preuve de ma pitié. Je ne sais pas ce qui le mettait aussi mal à l'aise chez moi, mais il n'arrivait pas, depuis que je l'avais rencontré, à soutenir mon regard plus de quelques secondes. Il était retourné à la captivante observation de ses pieds - pour ne pas dire que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait disparaître à travers sa chaise tellement il se calait dedans.

"Bon, faut-il que je te remette la situation en face? je me suis exaspéré. Nous sommes, en quelque sorte, tenus prisonniers par des étrangers qui prétendent nous avoir enrôlés dans leur secte à des fins qui sont, à mon avis, pas tellement nettes. Ils nous font gober que nous ne sommes personne pour mieux se servir de nous et nous font croire que nous dépendons d'eux puisque nous partageons le même destin qu'eux - bref, tu connais l'histoire. Ça manque de crédibilité, c'est n'importe quoi. Je ne reste pas ici, ces types ont l'air louche, et enfin, je n'ai rien à faire avec eux. Il y a encore moins de raisons pour que je les laisse me tenir en cage."

Ce bref aperçu de la situation, toutes ces vérités que je venais tout juste d'improviser, j'aurais finalement dû m'y fier au lieu d'accepter de croire à leurs bêtises. J'ai été tellement naïf, à bien y penser...

"Voilà, Demyx, les faits tels qu'ils le sont : soit tu restes ici et tu fais ton temps, ou bien tu me suis. Les risques? Aucune idée, nous verrons en temps et lieux. Tu es partant ou pas?"

Ce grand crétin a une fois de plus relevé les yeux vers moi, mais cette fois-ci - et qui sait où il est allé puiser ce courage herculéen - il avait décidé de me tenir tête. Il a pris une grande inspiration.

"Moi, je pense que..." Interruption. J'ai attendu la suite, persuadé qu'il allait se dégonfler, mais étonnement, il n'a pas renoncé à s'affirmer. Tout compte fait, j'aurais dû lui remettre un trophée. "Je pense que c'est dangereux d'essayer de sortir d'ici, bon.

- Tu ne m'apprends rien, j'ai coupé, amusé.

- T-tu as vu ce ravin en dessous de la forteresse? Comment comptes-tu à ce qu'on passe par-dessus? Tu ne voudrais certainement pas qu'on y tombe, hein?"

Voilà que cet abruti parlait au "nous", maintenant! Parce qu'il croyait sérieusement que j'allais le laisser m'accompagner? Allons, je suis un individu raisonnable, quand même. Quoique je dois admettre qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort : cette falaise me posait un sérieux problème.

"Peut-être qu'on pourrait tenter de trouver une autre solution, Axel, a-t-il repris. Tu sais..."

Le comble : il tentait de peine et de misère de me faire changer d'avis. J'ignore s'il était sensé le laisser paraître, mais si ce n'était pas le cas, il cachait mal son jeu. Aussi ais-je toujours été un expert en manipulation - et je commençais à en découvrir les plaisirs.

"Tu veux savoir comment je compte sortir de là? j'ai lancé, mieux assuré que lui. Je n'en sais rien - pas plus que tu peux avoir la certitude qu'il m'est impossible de m'évader puisque tu n'es pas plus informé que moi."

Il allait protester, mais j'ai continué :

"De toute façon, Demyx, c'est comme tu veux, n'est-ce pas? Mais, soyons honnêtes : combien tu paries qu'en restant ici, on te retrouvera mort avant que je le sois? Tu as confiance en ces types? Soit! et reste à leurs côtés. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'imagine que tu es suffisamment responsable pour assumer ta décision. C'est donc sans toi que je quitte, et tu m'en verras grandement navré... Enfin bref, évitons les adieux déchirants ; ce fut un plaisir de te côtoyer durant cette brève heure. Au revoir, mon bon compagnon."

Sur ce, j'ai pivoté sur moi-même et j'ai repris la direction de la porte, fier de mon coup - parce qu'il est difficile de laisser Demyx insensible, je m'en rendais compte. Toutefois, je commençais à douter qu'il allait flancher ; sa peur le rendait étonnement plus solide que je le croyais. Mais quelle importance : sa présence n'apporterait rien de bénéfique à mon évasion. Au contraire, il serait un poids de plus, et ses plaintes ne m'étaient aucunement nécessaires. Surtout que mes chances de sortir d'ici étaient effectivement maigres.

D'autant plus que j'aurais sans doute dû éviter de lui laisser l'option de me suivre ou non. Cela aurait peut-être complètement changé le cours de l'histoire? Imaginons qu'hypothétiquement, je sois miraculeusement parvenu à m'échapper de la forteresse, à ce moment-là ; peut-être aurais-je trouvé un moyen tout aussi prodigieux d'atteindre un autre monde, de m'intégrer à une société, de devenir quelqu'un, de faire comme tout personne normale, soit me marier et avoir des enfants - et de cesser de raconter n'importe quoi, finalement. Cependant, je confirme que cela aurait sans doute fait de moi un être plus équilibré... Qu'importe, il y a pire que moi, non? Bref, le cours de l'histoire est resté le même parce que Demyx a encore trouvé moyen de me retenir. Maudit soit-il.

"Tu m-me laisses tout s-seul? s'est-il écrié, pris de panique." J'allais ouvrir la porte, mais j'ai songé qu'il valait mieux la laisser close puisqu'il s'apprêtait sans doute à me faire une crise d'hystérie. Il s'est brusquement levé de sa chaise et s'est précipité sur moi. "Pitié, attends-moi!..."

Ouille, j'avais peut-être un peu trop poussé les choses. J'ai réalisé à ce moment-là que je m'encombrais du plus lourd des boulets qui soit. J'ai beau être manipulateur, je suis également gaffeur, c'est vrai.

"Ah, tu sais Demyx..., j'ai tenté. Rien ne te force à me suivre : après tout, Xigbar n'est peut-être pas si monstrueux. Avec de la chance, peut-être qu'il ne te fera pas souffrir trop longtemps avant de te tuer... Quant à moi, il est vrai que, si je me faisais prendre, il y aurait de quoi avoir des visions d'horreur et d'atroces souffrances, si tu vois où je veux en venir. Enfin, pas que je veuille t'effrayer..."

Il n'a pas répondu, mais je l'ai entendu ravaler de travers, la gorge serrée. J'espérais que cela suffirait à le faire changer d'avis - c'était bien essayé, mais j'aurais dû savoir qu'il était hélas, à sa façon, aussi têtu que moi. Lui refuser de m'accompagner? Nah, ce serait de me contredire - sachez avant tout que je ne me contredis jamais. Dans un cas pareil, on réalise qu'on n'a plus tellement le choix de faire avec ce qu'on a. Bon, puisque j'étais définitivement condamné à sa présence...autant m'y faire. J'ai rouvert une des massives portes : toujours personne dans le corridor. Je m'y suis donc avancé, tout en prenant bien soin d'être le plus discret possible - difficile à faire avec Demyx à vos trousses. D'ailleurs, ce crétin était resté dans la bibliothèque et m'observait caché derrière la porte, ne laissant dépasser que sa tête. Ça n'allait pas être facile, je le voyais bien. Par contre, j'assistais gratuitement à un spectacle hilarant.

Je suis retourné sur mes pas, je l'ai attrapé par sa manche et l'ai emmené de force, puisqu'il y tenait tant. J'ai songé qu'en lui mettant davantage de pression, il allait peut-être céder et se raviser. Hélas, il est aussi sot qu'il est trouillard, alors même ce genre d'intimidation n'atteint pas autre chose que son courage - si courage il y avait, bien sûr. Il a gémi suite à mon geste brusque.

"Si tu ne veux pas te retrouver avec ta propre chaussette au fond de la gorge, tu as intérêt à ne pas faire sentir ta présence, on se comprend?" j'ai commencé tout bas, bien qu'en étant ferme dans ma voix. Quelle menace pathétique, je l'admets. Il s'est contenté d'un signe de la tête. Puis, il s'est dégagé de ma prise - cela m'a fait penser qu'il ne serait pas idiot de ma part de le faire passer devant moi puisqu'il était plus grand et me servirait de dissimulation. Je le poussais dans le dos pour le faire avancer.

"Tu vois, je lui ai chuchoté ; tu sais te rendre utile, quand tu veux. Hein, Demyx?"

Cependant, il ne me serait pas utile fort longtemps car j'avais désormais en tête de trouver un moyen quelconque de regagner mon autonomie et mon indépendance dès que l'occasion s'en présenterait. Autrement dit, je me débarrasserais de ce parasite dès que l'occasion se présenterait.

Opportuniste, voilà ce que je suis." 


	8. Chapitre VII

Axel

"Sans doute devrais-je entamer la suite de mon récit tout en faisant la notice suivante : tout bon lecteur aura assurément constaté ma tendance à l'impertinence et à l'éternisation des situations les plus banales... Je vous le concède, c'est effectivement lassant autant pour moi que pour vous d'avoir à entrer dans les détails au point d'en perdre le fil de l'histoire. Vous vous demandez pourquoi je l'ai fait? Curieusement, je n'ai pas de réponse cohérente, si ce n'est que le fait qu'il arrive parfois que l'on ignore la nature de nos agissements... Qu'importe. Quoi, je manque de crédibilité? Trouvez-vous un narrateur plus compétent si je ne suis pas assez bien pour vous, voilà tout!

De ce fait, je vous propose, lecteurs affamés, d'abréger la suite des événements, ou plutôt de les condenser, afin de m'assurer de votre fidélité ainsi que la satisfaction de vos attentes - car je sais mieux que quiconque que vous attendez la suite avec impatience, cela va de soi. Qui plus est, vous n'avez probablement aucun intérêt à ce que je vous informe de toutes les instabilités mentales et physiques dont me témoigne constamment Demyx, n'est-ce pas? Voilà donc, nous sommes faits pour nous comprendre, vous et moi.

Permettez ensuite que je refasse une mise en contexte pour ceux qui se seraient égarés en cours de route : en premier lieu, j'avais en tête la brillante idée d'essayer de m'enfuir de la très envoûtante forteresse des Nobodies après qu'un charmant pirate m'ait fait cadeau de la précieuse compagnie de Demyx le téméraire. Suite à quoi on nous a cloîtrés dans une vaste et blanche bibliothèque. Ainsi, j'imaginais qu'il m'était possible de quitter la forteresse comme bon me semblait - la preuve que jeunesse est trop souvent synonyme d'insouciance. Aussi faut-il dire que mes chances d'évasion - et de survie, par le fait-même - se voyaient malencontreusement réduites de moitié, sinon plus, par la simple présence d'un encombrant parasite : j'ai nommé Demyx.

Tout cela nous mène donc au moment où, après mûre délibération, nous avons tenté de quitter discrètement la bibliothèque. Mon objectif initial était de parvenir au grand hall sans qu'on nous surprenne à fuire ; je supposais que cela déboucherait sur le chemin menant la sortie. Cependant, une première difficulté se présentait : mon brave compagnon était particulièrement pleurnichard et se donnait un mal fou à essayer de me faire changer d'avis en me sortant des trucs du genre : "C'est la mort qu'il y a devant nous". D'ailleurs, nous nous trouvions dans une situation plutôt contraignante étant donné le fait que le corridor que nous devions emprunter pour retourner vers le hall était pratiquement vide - entendons-nous qu'une chaise ne suffit pas à dissimuler deux adolescents en pleine fuite. Il nous fallait donc agir avec circonspection - autant dire qu'il s'agissait-là d'une prouesse remarquable. Difficile de ne pas se faire remarquer : non seulement les lieux étaient singulièrement échos, mais aussi étaient-ils trop...blancs, ce qui rendait notre camouflage absolument impossible. Le seul avantage était probablement que tout le monde était vêtu de la même façon, ce qui, avec beaucoup de chance, pourrait duper un imbécile. Quelle coïncidence : cette demeure grouille d'abrutis! Hélas, la décence m'interdit de citer certains individus en exemple. Voilà qui est bien dommage.

Toujours à sa suite, j'ai poussé Demyx pour le faire avancer jusqu'au bout de l'allée, après quoi nous nous retrouvions dans un plus vaste corridor qui donnait sur l'escalier menant à nos chambres, sur le grand hall ainsi que, je le devinais, un autre corridor qui conduisait je ne savais où. Demyx tentait de me freiner en se laissant aller vers l'arrière. Je lui ai piétiné les talons et il poussé une petite exclamation qui, dans le temps de le dire, a comblé le silence dans lequel nous étions plongé.

Ah, le pauvre idiot.

"Il est encore temps de te désister, je lui ai soufflé, impatient. Si ce sont tes intentions, ne me fais pas perdre mon temps et retourne te barricader dans la bibliothèque, tu piges?" Puis, un long soupir - à en croire que je le martyrisais.

J'ai passé devant lui et j'ai jeté un oeil en direction du grand hall : toujours personne à l'horizon. Finalement, les choses n'allaient peut-être pas mal virer - pas autant que je me l'étais imaginé, du moins. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai cru durant un moment. J'ai fait signe à Demyx de me suivre alors que je m'engageais dans la vaste salle. Deux options s'offraient à nous : soit nous pouvions longer les murs jusqu'aux grandes portes de la pièce où s'étaient réunis tous les membres, un peu plus tôt, puis poursuivre de la sorte jusqu'à l'allée principale, à l'autre bout du hall, avec a quasi-certitude qu'on ne nous remarquerait pas ; ou encore, nous avions la possibilité de traverser en courant à travers le hall tout en faisant preuve de la plus grande élégance qui soit. À dire vrai, la première option me semblait la plus raisonnable, bien qu'elle soit un peu plus laborieuse que la seconde, qui, elle, était franchement digne de Demyx.

J'allais entamer un premier pas dans le hall lorsque j'ai été pris de surprise en voyant les grandes portes de la salle s'ouvrir lentement. Des voix se sont élevées. Aïe, les choses se corsaient un peu trop à mon goût : d'abord, parce qu'il se dirigeraient inévitablement dans notre direction - nous étions en plein dans l'unique chemin qui menait à l'étage de nos chambres ; ensuite, parce que notre seule issue se voyait bloquée. À moins d'agir vite, nous étions cernés. Par conséquent, nous avons donc agi vite. Ce genre d'expérience est la preuve qu'il faut prendre le temps de réfléchir avant de passer à l'action - chose avec laquelle j'ai parfois de la difficulté.

Il m'a fallu un remarquable effort pour ne pas perdre mon sang-froid : il faut comprendre que je craignais que ma seule chance d'évasion se soit envolée. Serait-il trop révélateur que de confirmer cette crainte en vous faisant savoir que si je me trouve encore entre ces murs, cinq ans plus tard, c'est assurément le résultat d'un échec fulgurant? Et puis, à qui ;a faute? Que vous y croyiez ou non, la présence de Demyx a eu des répercussions. C'est mon dernier mot. Sur un coup de tête, j'ai attrapé le poignet de Demyx et l'ai entraîné avec moi de l'autre côté du corridor en reposant sur l'espoir que personne ne nous ait aperçus. Malgré notre infortune, le destin a voulu qu'apparaisse miraculeusement - et non littéralement, évidemment - une porte à proximité, sur laquelle je me suis précipité sans hésiter, Demyx à mes trousses.

Aussitôt la porte refermée derrière nous, mon poltron de camarade a lâché une sorte d'expression d'interrogation - difficile à définir par autre chose qu'un "Euh"... J'ai bientôt compris que l'origine de cette remarque explicite était sans aucun doute le fait que nous nous trouvions dans une salle de toilette. Un lavabo, un miroir et trois cabines closes - toujours dans un décor blanc. La simplicité même.

Demyx s'est jeté devant la glace pour se contempler, tout en poussant des exclamations ainsi que des remarques sur ses cheveux bien avant le reste. Tout aussi curieux que lui de voir une fois pour toute ce dont j'avais l'air, j'ai pris sa place et je ne me suis pas étonné à l'image que me projetait le miroir : un type mince avec chevelure rouge en broussailles, le teint un tantinet trop blême et finalement, des yeux couleur émeraude. Voilà qui n'était pas trop mal.

Mon attention s'est plutôt dirigée vers l'espèce de soupirail stylisé et bien assorti au reste de la forteresse, posé juste au niveau de mes yeux, sur la porte. De biais, j'y ai jeté un coup d'œil qui s'est voulu plutôt bref : quelqu'un approchait. J'avais à peine distingué la silhouette costaude de mon armoire à glace favorite - Xaldin, en l'occurrence - que je me suis jeté sur la première cabine et m'y suis enfermé avec Demyx. J'avoue qu'il y a de quoi être confus ; pour être honnête, jamais je n'aurais songé ni souhaité me retrouver enfermé dans une cabine de toilette en compagnie de Demyx. Une vision d'horreur, vous dites? Je vous l'accorde - cette expérience n'est fortement pas recommandée.

"Mais tu es complètement -- je lui ai plaqué la main sur la bouche pour le faire taire.

- Y'a un type qui arrive, j'ai soufflé. Grimpe là-dessus!"

Et la porte de la salle de toilettes s'est ouverte avec une délicatesse indescriptible et bien digne de mon ami le géant. Dans notre cas à nous deux, le spectacle ne faisait que s'agrémenter : figurez-vous deux garçons pris de panique, tentant de tenir en équilibre sur une cuvette tout en évitant de produire le moindre son au risque du péril de notre liberté. Allez, marrez-vous un peu - vous avez mon autorisation.

Encore heureux que Xaldin n'ait pas tenté d'ouvrir la porte de notre cabine ; il est allée dans celle juste à côté, soit au milieu. En ce qui concerne l'instant qui a suivi, je doute qu'il soit essentiel d'entrer dans les détails - comme, par exemple, en vous faisant un compte-rendu de l'intimité de Xaldin violée par notre présence. Peut-être puis-je toutefois préciser qu'il s'agit de tout un exploit que d'avoir su résister à l'envie d'échapper un gloussement qui aurait suffi à nous trahir.

Après quelques interminables minutes agrémentées de bruits des plus diversifiés, Xaldin a tiré la chasse d'eau puis a enfin quitté la pièce. Suite à quoi j'ai carrément pouffé de rire, n'en pouvant plus de me contenir - probablement la nervosité. Alors que je m'attendais à une scène d'hystérie épouvantable, Demyx a étonnement cédé à mon euphorie et nous avons ri de bon cœur. Un peu trop vite, d'ailleurs.  
Non sans mal, vu l'espace restreint, nous sommes descendus de la cuvette et j'ai ouvert la porte du cabinet avec soulagement. Inattentif, je me suis dirigé vers la sortie sans tenir compte de la brusque interruption des rires de Demyx, puis j'ai ouvert la porte...

...et je me suis figé en tombant face à face avec l'individu le plus ravissant qui soit. Vous aurez deviné que le spécimen en question était en fait Vexen dans toute sa splendeur.

Voilà qui était moins plaisant." 


	9. Chapitre VIII

Coucou, ô chers lecteurs, aussi peu nombreux soyez vous!... xD

Milles excuses pour le temps qu'il aura fallu avant de mettre la fic à jour, surtout que nombreux chapitres ont été écrits depuis la dernière édition… Alors voilà, tous d'une traite, les chapitres VIII à XV. :)

Merci à ceux qui nous lisent, et qui ont pris le temps d'écrire un review… Ça fait toujours énormément plaisir, et surtout pris en compte.

Ceci étant dit...je vous invite, une fois de plus, à jeter un oeil à notre forum régulièrement mis à jours...où les chapitres sont postés en premier, et où, je crois qu'il n'est pas mauvais de le préciser, la présentation est on ne peut plus agréable. ;)

De plus, si vous voulez communiquer avec nous, voici une adresse qui pourrait vous être utile, et ainsi, cela devrait faciliter la communication.

('rokuseru' sur h0tMa1L.c0m) . Excusez la censure, le terme réel est interdit :(

Voici donc le chapitre VIII! Enjoy. :3

チョウ-たん　ト　シャマンミモ。

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre VIII

Vous constaterez, à mesure que mon récit progressera, que j'ai un don effarant de me mettre dans le pétrin : trop souvent au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment - une véritable farce. Je sais, c'est pathétique, mais vous devrez vous y faire. Quel effort cela vous demande-t-il, après tout? Vous tenez tant à moi... N'est-ce pas?...

Parce que mon histoire est réaliste - en comparaison à d'autres, du moins, et que, puisque ce n'est pas que de la banale fiction, il nous arrive à nous, qui faisons partie d'une histoire vraie, d'aller à la salle de toilette - voilà donc où nous nous trouvions. Le hic : une magnifique créature du nom de Vexen nous y tenait cernés, planté devant la seule sortie. Il nous observait, les mains sur les hanches dans l'espoir fou de donner un peu plus de crédibilité à son air sévère, j'imagine et semblait attendre une explication quelle qu'elle soit. J'ai alors fait mes adieux à ma seule chance d'évasion.

"Voilà donc ce qui vous amuse tant", a fait remarqué Vexen, constatant le dégât, par terre.

Demyx a poussé une longue plainte, plus terrifié que déstabilisé. Retenez que dans de telles circonstances, il faut vite agir et penser intelligemment. J'ai donc rapidement évalué la situation : je me trouvais dans une pièce quasi-inondée dont la seule issue était l'ouverture que bloquait Vexen. Ensuite, mon seul allié ne pouvait m'être d'aucune utilité étant donné que je m'attendais à le retrouver évanoui dans les minutes à venir. Mis à part deux jeunes individus pour l'instant impuissants, il y avait dans cette salle de toilette des cabines, des cuvettes, un lavabo et un miroir ; je ne pouvais donc pas faire grande chose avec de l'eau, sinon l'ébouillanter ou encore lui trancher la gorge à l'aide d'un morceau de la glace - ce que je tenais à éviter puisqu'un meurtre ne me serait d'aucun atout et que de toute façon, je n'en aurais jamais trouvé le courage.

J'ai finalement jeté un oeil d'abord à mon scientifique favori, puis j'ai regardé derrière lui : Xaldin n'était pas dans mon champ de vision alors j'en ai déduit qu'il n'était plus dans les parages. Le plancher de la pièce, recouvert d'eau, me semblait être fait de céramique ou d'un matériau semblable, soit plutôt solide ; il était donc préférable de ne pas faire usage de violence à l'aide d'une dalle de céramique, au risque de lui défoncer le crâne. Pas que je n'en avais pas envie, vous comprenez. De plus, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrait vers l'extérieur, alors je n'y avais aucun accès et ne pouvais la refermer de l'intérieur de la pièce pour m'y barricader - ce qui, de toute façon, n'aurait été bien sage de ma part. Enfin, il y avait juste en face de moi, de l'autre côté du corridor, cette chaise que j'avais aperçu un instant plus tôt. Hélas, tout cela n'avantageait pas tellement ma situation.

_Sauf si_...

Soudain, je me suis replié sur moi-même, adoptant la posture de quelqu'un qui aurait particulièrement mal au ventre. Pour rendre la chose un peu plus spectaculaire, je me suis jeté à genoux par terre, malgré l'eau sur le sol, tout en imitant un cri de douleur. Vexen a tout de suite mordu à l'hameçon - Demyx aussi, en fait - et s'est approché de moi, s'inclinant à mon niveau.

"Numéro huit, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?" s'est-il affolé sans trop élever la voix, s'efforçant tout de même de démontrer qu'il avait la situation, je l'avoue ; reste qu'il était dégoûtant.

Mise à part ma maladresse, il faut m'accorder une chose : je suis drôlement malin - dans les deux sens du terme. Règle première : en cas de détresse, profiter de la moindre occasion se présentant pour sauver sa peau. C'est ce que j'ai fait ; avec une étonnante agilité, je suis parvenu à me faufiler sur son côté pour ensuite me relever, me retourner et le pousser dans la salle de toilette de toutes mes forces. Cette inutile brusquerie a malgré tout eu l'effet escompté : il a trébuché et s'est écrasé en plein milieu de la pièce, face contre le sol, aux pieds d'un Demyx scandalisé à l'image de Vexen qui gisait dans la flaque d'eau. Moi-même ébranlé par la vue qui m'était offerte, je me suis empressé de refermer la porte, non sans regret du fait que je n'aurais pas l'opportunité de me payer leur tête - sans toutefois penser à éviter de la claquer, fidèle à ma mauvaise habitude. Finalement, j'ai saisi la chaise d'en face et j'ai bloqué la porte, laissant derrière moi un Vexen plutôt contrarié et un Demyx en pleine crise d'hystérie qui, tous deux, frappaient à grands coups dans la porte.

Victorieux, je n'ai malheureusement pris le temps de savourer cet instant de gloire et j'ai pris la fuite dans la direction opposée à la bibliothèque et au grand escalier, puisque le fait de regagner le hall me serait plutôt risqué. Petit embarras : je ne resterais pas incognito bien longtemps vu leur agitation. Il me fallait donc faire vite et trouver refuge plus loin, sinon espérer tomber sur un autre chemin qui me conduirait à l'extérieur de cette maison de fous.

J'ignorais où je m'en allais et ne savais non plus si j'allais trouver une autre issue sans me faire surprendre, mais j'ai cru que ça ne pouvait être pire que de rester planté devant Vexen en imitant le cri de mort de Demyx - qui, le pauvre, s'attendait sans doute à ce qu'on le torture sans merci. Seulement, c'est ma nature individualiste qui m'a permis d'échapper temporairement, hélas à cet ignoble Vexen, alors j'ai passé par-dessus ma conscience et j'ai laissé Demyx derrière, me faisant la fausse promesse de revenir le chercher si je trouvais une quelconque porte de sortie. Vous prenez Demyx en pitié? Et puis quoi encore? Vous ne pensez pas plutôt à moi, pauvre gamin en quête de liberté que j'étais, laissé à lui-même et dépendant seulement et uniquement de son courage et ses espoirs démesurés? Ah, ce que vous êtes durs sur votre jugement! Vous n'êtes bel et bien que des humains.

J'avais enfin trouvé moyen de me débarrasser de Demyx, c'est vrai ; néanmoins, je dois admettre que d'agir en solo, surtout quand la situation était loin d'être sous mon contrôle entre autres parce que j'aurais d'ici peu plusieurs individus à mes trousses et que je ne connaissais aucunement les lieux - tout cela m'effrayait. Sans parler du fait que j'étais de moins en moins convaincu, à mesure que je progressais aléatoirement dans les corridors vides et tous identiques - pour ne pas dire que je me croyais dans un labyrinthe - que je trouverais moyen de m'échapper. Cependant, je n'ai jamais été du genre à baisser les bras à la moindre résistance ; si je me trouvais ce jour-là dans une impasse, peut-être allais-je avoir à nouveau l'occasion de faire une tentative d'évasion...

...Ah, si seulement c'était si facile. Enfin.

Après un bon quart d'heure de course sans qu'on m'ait repéré, je me suis arrêté pour reprendre mon souffle, nerveux. Je me trouvais au beau milieu d'une nouvelle allée, bien que semblable à toutes les autres que je venais de traverser, pour finalement constater qu'au bout de cette dernière se trouvait un escalier qui menait visiblement à un étage inférieur. Sur le coup, je me suis découragé. Combien d'étages y avait-il ainsi? À ce rythme-là, il me faudrait des heures afin de déboucher sur une sortie!

Seulement voilà : je n'avais d'autre choix. Puisque c'était tout ce qu'il me restait, alors autant tenter ma chance.


	10. Chapitre IX

Chapitre VIII 

Plus ou moins convaincu que ma dernière décision s'avérerait être sage et bénéfique, je me suis engagé dans un sombre escalier en colimaçon qui, je le souhaitais ardemment, me conduirait peut-être sur le chemin de la sortie. Aussi étonnant cela puisse-t-il sembler, malgré toute la... blancheur des lieux, j'ai constaté que jusqu'à maintenant, cet étroit passage vers l'étage inférieur était particulièrement sombre - pour ne pas dire que j'ai descendu les marches une à une de peur de mettre les pieds sur ma robe trop longue et d'ainsi trébucher. C'aurait bien été la pire chose qui puisse m'arriver - après le fait de m'être retrouvé coincé dans un cabinet de toilette avec Demyx, cela va de soi. Enfin bon, laissons cette mésaventure derrière nous, si vous le voulez bien.

M'étant remis sur pattes depuis peu de temps seulement, déjà mes jambes me faisaient souffrir autant qu'à peine une heure plus tôt. Aucune résistance, quoi. Aussi l'air était-il étouffant et rendait la chose encore plus désagréable - pas que je sois claustrophobe, mais personne ne se serait plu dans de telles conditions. Incommodé de me trouver dans une telle situation d'inconfort, je me suis vu plutôt soulagé non seulement d'atteindre le bas de l'escalier mais également de me retrouver face à une porte qui n'avait rien à voir avec celles des autres pièces par lesquelles j'étais tout juste passé ; celle-ci était de bois marbré, gravée de motifs excentriques - de quoi m'intriguer au point de me donner davantage l'envie de poursuivre mon chemin dans cette direction. Plus lourde que je ne l'imaginais, je l'ai poussé avec précaution, n'ayant toutefois pas la certitude que personne ne m'attendait de l'autre côté. La porte s'est ouverte sur un vaste corridor beaucoup mieux éclairé malgré l'absence de toute forme de lumière. Autre fait intéressant : les murs avaient une teinte différente, soit un tantinet plus foncée qu'à l'habitude. Voilà qui a suffi à me motiver : cela me mènerait sans doute à quelque chose de plus important - une sortie, une autre pièce, n'importe quoi ; entendons-nous que rien ne pouvait être pire que les lieux que j'avais précédemment visités. Hélas, j'ai réalisé plus tard que j'avais tort de croire une telle chose. Vous comprendrez évidemment en temps et lieux... si vous êtes suffisamment patients.

Curieux, je me suis avancé dans cette nouvelle allée dans l'espoir fou d'y trouver une véritable issue, ignorant que cela était plutôt improbable. Mis à part la nuance de la couleur des murs qui me tenaient prisonnier, ce passage n'avait rien de particulier, sinon qu'il menait à une porte plus imposante que la première. Cela conduisait-il sur le monde extérieur? Était-il possible que je me voie libéré de ma captivité dès le moment où je franchirais cette porte? Distrait par cette illusion d'éventuelle évasion, j'ai toutefois négligé, à mon plus grand désavantage, le bruit des pas précipités dans l'escalier dont j'avais bêtement laissée ouverte la porte, derrière moi.

Soudainement animé d'une grande crainte, je me suis précipité sur celle-ci dans le but de la refermer afin d'empêcher mon assaillant de me repérer... Et puis quoi? Vous allez me dire que ce n'était pas très malin de ma part, j'ai pas raison? Je vous l'accorde, c'était bien inutile d'agir ainsi - mais, j'ai du mal à croire que vous auriez trouvé mieux à faire avec le peu de temps dont je disposais pour... attentez une minute, je n'ai pas à me justifier! "L'erreur est **humaine**", et je ne suis théoriquement pas humain, ce qui par conséquent signifie que ce n'était pas tellement une erreur mais plutôt... une gaffe, voilà. Bon, ça suffit ; retournez donc à mon récit, bande d'éternels insatisfaits. Maladroit que je suis - ou plutôt, que j'étais, à l'époque - je me suis trop précipitamment retourné et me suis viré la cheville, connaissant pour une seconde fois, en l'espace d'une heure à peine, cette désagréable sensation de douleur suffisant à me déstabiliser et me faire oublier d'achever mon geste étant donné que je m'attardais désormais à cette insignifiante partie de mon corps qui me faisait considérablement souffrir.

Tout cela pour en venir au fait qu'au moment où j'ai relevé la tête et que j'ai vu apparaître devant moi un Xigbar spécialement contrarié, je me suis tout de même rassuré de constater que ce n'était pas l'individu le plus terrible sur lequel j'aurais pu tomber et qu'au bout du compte, je n'étais pas sur le point de connaître la plus grande tragédie qui soit. Du moins, pour mon compte ; lui semblait plutôt découragé. Vous vous seriez sans doute marré.

"Ah, tu me fais perdre mon temps, s'est-il exaspéré, manifestement dépassé par ma soi-disant audace. Y'a à peine une heure que je t'ai laissé seul et déjà, tu trouves moyen de te mettre dans le pétrin! Tu as du cran, toi.

- À chacun son utilité, j'ai répondu, un peu moqueur. Toi, tu fais de ton mieux pour me convaincre d'être soumis et obéissant ; moi, je te remets les choses en face, soit le fait que ton autorité n'est aucunement crédible et je me fais ainsi le plus grand des plaisirs à te contrarier et te faire du tort. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, mon vieux?"

Son impassibilité s'est vite transformée en impatience.

"Arrête un peu avec tes belles paroles, tu veux? Et puis, mets-toi bien une chose dans la tête, mon bonhomme : je suis responsable de toi alors il est pas question que tu me causes du trouble, entendu? C'est donnant-donnant : le respect, ça se mérite.

- Prouve-moi que tu mérites mon respect, dans ce cas.

- Numéro huit, tiens-toi tranquille, c'est clair?" s'est-il emporté.

Je m'apprêtais à lui lancer une autre raillerie jusqu'à ce que surgisse de l'ouverture derrière Xigbar le tout-puissant maître de la maison. J'ai soudainement perdu de mon sang-froid à la vue de Xemnas - et je me suis alors juré de ne plus me prendre la tête comme je venais de le faire. La preuve qu'on est soi-même indigne de sa propre confiance. J'avoue m'être étonné de l'enthousiasme dont m'a ensuite témoigné Xemnas, en particulier parce qu'il a pris mon parti plutôt que celui de ce vieux clown.

"Allons, Xigbar, a-t-il calmement commencé, s'avançant à notre rencontre. Il nous faut témoigner d'indulgence envers nos nouveaux arrivants, n'est-ce pas, très cher?

- Encore heureux qu'il ne soit pas allé plus loin! a protesté Xigbar, grincheux.

- Il serait irraisonnable de notre part d'espérer leur coopération alors qu'ils se trouvent tous les deux dans un état plutôt instable, vous ne croyez pas?"

Tandis que Xemnas avait momentanément porté son attention sur Xigbar, j'en ai profité pour adresser à ce dernier qui, lui, m'observait, un sourire témoignant d'une grande satisfaction, et ce tout en m'efforçant d'être le plus provocateur possible. Il s'est contenté de grogner, et Xemnas s'est retourné vers moi à nouveau.

Ce qu'il venait tout juste de dire n'était pas tout à fait erroné, bien qu'il s'agissait une fois de plus de ces grandes paroles inspirant une fausse confiance ; j'étais effectivement dans un état d'instabilité indéniable, notamment du fait que je me trouvais dans l'impossibilité de trouver un prétexte rationnel à ma fuite mais aussi parce que j'éprouvais une très grande frustration face à un tel échec. Outre cela, il était presque réconfortant de savoir que je ne serais pas sévèrement puni pour mon geste imprudent.

Tout cela m'a alors fait songé à Demyx qui se morfondait probablement encore dans la salle de toilette où il était enfermé en compagnie du plus charmant individu qui soit - si, du moins, personne ne les avait trouvés... ce qui, à bien y penser, était peu probable. Je n'ai pas osé demander ni à un, ni à l'autre, ce qu'il était advenu de ces deux-là, mais je ne peux vous cacher que j'avais drôlement hâte de connaître quelle tournure avaient pris les événements. Quoiqu'il en soit, je restais fier d'avoir usé d'une telle ruse et je devinais qu'on ne mettrait plus à l'épreuve mon savoir-faire.

Après un court instant de silence, la voix de Xemnas, toujours aussi emplie d'une telle quiétude, m'a tiré de mes profondes réflexions.

"Et si Axel se joignait à nous pour le dîner? a-t-il suggéré, poursuivant sur son ton d'un calme impressionnant. Nous nous apprêtions justement à passer à table."

Oh, chouette. Un souper en compagnie de l'Ordre. Visiblement, j'étais plus que choyé... C'est d'ailleurs dans ces moments-là qu'on songe au fait qu'une toute petite négligence, aussi banale puisse-t-elle être, aurait évidemment pu être évitée et alors, on s'en mord les doigts.

Ainsi, l'exception confirme la règle : l'erreur est humaine, et malgré cela, je réalisais que je n'en étais pas pour autant à l'abri.


	11. Chapitre X

Chapitre X

Notice : la scène qui va suivre est à risque d'être synonyme d'un grand bouleversement pour les adorateurs de Demyx ...et de Vexen, si un jour il y en eut un seul. Vous ne voulez pas mes commentaires là-dessus - les voulez-vous? Puisque je tiens tant à votre bien-être, mes précieux lecteurs, je juge préférable de vous mettre en garde : _cœurs sensibles s'abstenir_. À défaut d'en être pourvu d'un un cœur, vous comprendrez qu'il est pour moi considérablement divertissant de vous rapporter quelques faits cocasses ayant agrémenté mes débuts au sein de l'Ordre. Hélas, ces derniers sont au détriment des deux individus cités plus haut. Vous m'en verrez grandement navré, naturellement.

Après avoir été si chaleureusement invité à me joindre à mes hôtes ou devrais-je dire _mes maîtres_ pour le repas, il va sans dire que je me suis vu dans l'impossibilité de refuser une telle proposition - non par courtoisie, mais bien parce qu'une étrange sensation tout récemment née dans ce qui se veut être mon estomac me disait qu'il me valait mieux ne pas décliner une offre aussi alléchante, sans quoi j'en viendrais à me mourir de faim. L'instinct de survie, quoi. Aussi faut-il préciser qu'on m'en laissait plus ou moins le choix ; Xigbar m'a empoigné le bras de toute sa délicatesse et m'a forcé à les suivre à l'étage supérieur. Inutile de préciser que j'étais contraint d'éviter de me débattre et d'argumenter en présence de Xemnas. Autrement, je devinais que les choses risquaient de ne plus être en ma faveur. J'ai donc étouffé mes attitudes de vilain garnement et j'ai gentiment regagné l'escalier en colimaçon, à la suite de ces deux charmants messieurs.

Dans un silence mortel, nous avons atteint l'étage supérieur à la queue leu-leu, le manitou en tête de notre groupuscule, pour finalement emprunter l'allée principale donnant et sur le grand hall, et sur la salle à manger, où nous attendaient pour le repas tous les autres membres de l'Ordre. Bien que... Tout compte fait, il serait peut-être déplacé d'affirmer que _tous_ s'y trouvaient réellement en ce moment-là...

La pièce dans laquelle je suis entré n'avait rien à couper le souffle, soit parce qu'elle ne se distinguait à peu près aucunement des autres salles dans lesquelles je m'étais précédemment retrouvé. Peut-être la seule exception la caractérisant plus spécialement était-elle la très longue et blanche table posée en son centre - table qui depuis s'est quelque peu agrandie pour y accueillir de nouveaux invités spéciaux tels que Demyx et moi, puis d'autres, éventuellement. Tiens, en parlant de Demyx, le siège lui étant réservé n'était justement pas occupé. _Heh_. J'ai pressenti que cette comique péripétie dans la salle de toilettes finirait par me poser problème...

Je me rappelle clairement que tous les regards se sont posés sur moi ; vous devinez qu'il est tout à fait confortable de se faire dévisager de la sorte par de purs inconnus qui semblent vous considérer comme si j'étais... Insérez ici le terme de votre choix : un monstre tout bonnement sorti de nulle part venant troubler l'ordre et la paix commune ; un répugnant insecte parasitant leur somptueux repas ; un rejeton de mouton noir qu'on a tendance a vouloir laisser derrière le reste du troupeau faute d'avoir la clémence de le tolérer ; ou encore, les restes encombrants d'une expérience de laboratoire malsaine ayant échoué... Remarquez que la dernière option est la plus probable et véridique. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai soutenu leurs regards, faisant de cette résolution la preuve qu'on ne m'intimiderait pas si facilement. Cela m'a porté fruit puisque après un moment d'indécision à savoir s'ils me sanctionneraient ou non pour mon insolence, ils sont retournés à leur papotage discriminatoire. Aussi devaient-ils s'interroger sur ce qu'il était advenu de leur confrère Vexen ainsi que de leur second plus récent projet expérimental. Demyx, en d'autres termes.

Xemnas m'a convié à les rejoindre à table alors que Xigbar et sa personne avaient déjà pris place parmi ces autres invitants individus. Mine de rien, j'ai pris possession du siège m'étant désigné par le Supérieur, songeant qu'il valait mieux éviter d'attirer davantage l'attention sur moi si je voulais échapper à leurs soupçons concernant l'absence des deux membres de l'Ordre dont la disparition se voyait plongée dans le mystère. Peut-être puis-je aussi préciser que j'occupais et occupe depuis ce jour le siège suivant celui de ce type à l'air louche que j'avais croisé lors de mon arrivée – Zexion. Ma foi, quelle place de choix!

J'aurais du mal à énumérer ce qui composait notre repas, en dépit d'y avoir porté attention. Vous comprendrez que je me préoccupais plutôt du sort qui me serait réservé sous peu tandis que tous s'affairaient à débarrasser leurs assiettes de ce qui les remplissait. J'aurais aimé faire diversion, trouver moyen de m'échapper de leur emprise à nouveau... je ne sais pas, en brisant _par mégarde_ une de leur précieuse soucoupe en porcelaine, tiens ; cependant, à mon grand malheur, l'inévitable fut abordé.

"Dites-moi, mes chers, a commencé Xemnas, interrompant son festin. L'un de vous n'aurait-il pas eu vent de la raison pour laquelle deux d'entre nous sont manquants à l'appel? Il est étonnant de constater que le numéro neuf est absent alors qu'il est convoité pour un premier repas parmi nous. Aussi n'est-il pas dans les habitudes de Vexen de se présenter en retard aux repas..."

Est alors apparu au seuil de la salle à manger une fine et grande silhouette quelque peu voûtée sous l'effet visiblement désagréable qu'occasionnait sa tenue détrempée et sa chevelure ruisselante et un peu plus aplatie qu'à son habitude sur son crâne ; l'individu étant secondé d'une plus petite personne d'autant plus abattue que lui-même, il a arboré une expression de mépris à en couper le souffle. Non pour sa prépondérance mais plutôt parce qu'il est difficile de concevoir qu'il soit faisable de... d'être aussi laid, quoi. Je vous le dit, c'est quelque chose à voir. Tiens : figurez-vous un visage laiteux et ridé, plissé par la colère, dont les yeux sont exorbités de fureur et dont la mâchoire est décrochée de quelques pouces - à laquelle vous pouvez y ajouter un petit filet de bave, si l'envie d'une fantaisie vous prend. S'il me fallait lui attribuer un qualificatif précis, j'hésiterais entre _hilarante_ et _particulièrement repoussante_ - ce n'est pas une nouveauté, il faut se l'avouer.

"...TOI!" Parole si peu explicite qui pourtant voulait tout dire.

_Aïe._ Faisant mine de ne pas être concerné, j'ai jeté un bref coup d'oeil à mes supérieurs pour finalement faire comme si je venais tout juste de saisir que c'était bel et bien de moi qu'il s'agissait. Je suis un petit comique, vous savez...

Écumant de rage, Vexen s'est avancé à grands pas dans la salle tout en prenant grand soin de soulever le bas de sa tunique trop longue qui dégoulinait sur ses splendides bottes de cuir et de se dégager des mèches de cheveux qui lui collaient au visage. Environ une demi-douzaine de paires d'yeux parce que Xigbar et Zexion n'ont qu'un œil visible, notons-le bien à leur désavantage se sont alors détachés de la scène grotesque qu'offraient les nouveaux arrivants et se sont rivés sur un jeune garçon tout à coup drôlement petit sur son siège. Vous pouvez donc imaginer mon malaise.

J'ai passé outre la vision répugnante de Vexen qui s'était finalement planté devant moi, hors de lui, puis j'ai redirigé mon attention sur ce pauvre Demyx qui n'avait pas osé bouger d'un pouce, figé par la peur que lui procurait soit la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, soit l'épouvantable spectacle que nous offrait Vexen. Ce dernier, visiblement contrarié que j'ignore sa non imposante présence, s'est alors tourné vers le reste des occupants de la table, s'indignant de ma mauvaise conduite, sans mentionner ses lamentations sur et je cite : "...l'abominable sort auquel je l'avais condamné des heures durant", etc. Entendons-nous qu'il n'est resté enfermé qu'une quinzaine de minutes... Allons, je vous demande un peu! Ce n'est quand même pas la mort...

Enfin, sa crise d'hystérie a engendré une conversation plutôt mouvementée qui s'est ensuite tournée en une forme de débat dont je n'ai pas saisi grand chose, si ce n'est qu'on a fait mention mon nom ou mon numéro à plusieurs reprises ; sans doute débattaient-ils de la pénitence que me vaudrait mon manque de respect envers mes aînés, ou encore comment me punirait-on de mon attitude effrontée, ainsi de suite… Le quotidien, finalement : ce n'était que le début d'une perpétuelle querelle entre les Fondateurs et moi, et cette dernière ne ferait que croître au fil du temps.

J'ai d'ailleurs aidé à l'amplification de cette haine si chèrement partagée en jouant les trouble-fêtes pour une énième fois depuis mon apparition au sein de l'Ordre ; j'ai cru que la situation, du moins la leur, était déjà au comble du désastre, alors… Une catastrophe en plus ou en moins – quelle différence cela pouvait-il bien faire?

Voici : mon regard a quitté le plat peu appétissant pour s'attarder sur le paisible et harmonieux portrait que présentaient ces individus apparemment trop occupés à se quereller comme des gamins pour réaliser que je m'étais déjà redressé et que je m'apprêtais à prendre la fuite. Alors, je me suis ravisé : me sauver à l'aveuglette dans de telles conditions ne serait pas en mon avantage puisque j'étais déjà cerné et que si j'étais le moindrement réaliste, il était évident que je n'irais pas plus loin que lors de ma première tentative… à moins de trouver de quoi les distraire suffisamment pour qu'ils en oublient totalement ma présence. Situation fâcheuse, donc.

Seulement, tout bon opportuniste se respectant sait qu'il n'y a pas de problème assez énorme pour qu'on ne puisse pas le fuir… Ce que j'ai fait.

Ma main s'est refermée sur le contenu quelconque de mon assiette et, pris d'un élan d'initiative bien insouciante, j'ai pris pour cible mon bon vieux Xigbar, à qui j'ai jeté en pleine figure ce qui s'avérait être une motte de pommes de terre en purée. Après quoi il s'est mis en rogne, de la purée plein la tronche, et a tenté de me balancer son assiette par la tête en poussant quelque juron – que j'ai esquivée de justesse. Remarquez qu'il est comique, mon pirate : toujours les nerfs à vif. Quoiqu'il s'est rasséréné avec les années…et s'est habitué à mes provocations, il faut dire, au point de finir par les retourner contre moi… En nous en remettant à la logique, si ce n'est pas moi qui ai écopé de sa violente tentative d'agression à ma personne, c'est inévitablement Vexen qui, une fois de plus, a été victime d'une terrible injustice et mon voisin de table a reçu les restes des éclaboussures sur sa jolie robe noire ainsi que sur son visage à demi découvert, disons. Ah, quel dommage.

Ainsi, pour vous faire un bref aperçu de la scène, représentez-vous d'abord un Vexen au bord d'une crise d'apoplexie ainsi que quelques hommes a l'air plutôt hébété, sans doute en raison des réactions démesurément théâtrales de leur pair ; de son côté, ce pauvre Demyx est resté sans un mot dire sur le seuil de la pièce, pétrifié ; Xigbar en a même oublié l'espèce de substance visqueuse qui lui coulait sur le front, juste entre des deux yeux, visiblement perturbé ; Zexion, à son habitude, demeurait dans un état d'apathie totale, couvert d'aliments dont il daignait tout juste se dégager ; quant à Xemnas, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de ramener un peu d'ordre…mais sans résultat apparent, parce que ce savant fou hystérique de Vexen s'est outré du fait qu'on lui demande de se reprendre un peu. j'ai pris mes jambes à mon coup et me suis dirigé sans tarder vers le couloir. Quant aux autres… sans doute cherchaient-ils à repérer dans la salle un jeune homme rebelle et fougueux qui s'était mystérieusement éclipsé – parce que j'ai pris mes jambes à mon cou dès que j'en ai eu l'occasion.

En quelque sorte, cette situation représentait pour moi l'occasion rêvée de m'enfuir : le hall était dégagé ; personne ne se trouvait dans la salle de réunion ni dans une pièce voisine et si mes déductions ne s'avéraient pas erronées, cette fois… _en principe_, il ne devait se présenter aucun obstacle jusqu'à la sortie – en principe, bien sûr. Aussi, le verbe « devoir » étant accordé à l'imparfait dans la ligne précédant celle-ci, cela laisse place aux probabilités qui, elles, représentent un équilibre parfait du pour et du contre, soit de la chance et de la malchance. Vous voyez où je veux en venir? Non? Je vous croyais pourtant perspicaces.

Aussitôt ais-je franchi le grand hall que s'est ouvert un grand vortex de ténèbres devant moi : évidemment, j'ai eu le malheur de croire qu'il s'agissait d'une issue ayant miraculeusement apparu sur mon chemin la preuve irréfutable de mon désespoir. Je m'en suis approché… pour finalement comprendre que je venais de commettre une gaffe considérable : de ce trou noir est surgi le titanesque Xaldin, dont j'ai jugé qu'il valait mieux pour ma sécurité de ne rien tenter de hasardeux au risque qu'il me brise littéralement en deux de ses mains de géant. J'ai renoncé à fuir et me suis plié malgré moi à son autorité. Parce qu'il me traumatisait de sa simple présence.

Après quoi il m'a traîné de force jusqu'à la salle à manger avec l'intention de me jeter à terre de la manière dont on se débarrasserait d'une dépouille malodorante – ou du moins, c'est ce dont à quoi je m'attendais venant d'un individu dont je présumais qu'il était une grosse brute. Malgré tout, Xemnas s'est à nouveau montré d'une patience et d'une tolérance légendaires et s'est contenté d'ordonner à mon honorable tuteur, qui assistait à mon nouvel échec avec une satisfaction rebutante, de m'enfermer dans ma chambre jusqu'à nouvel ordre, en ajoutant à mon intention qu'on prendrait grand soin de veiller à ce que j'y reste assez longtemps pour me conscientiser à l'idée du respect envers mes supérieurs. Aussi se sont-ils entendus entre eux qu'on ne tarderait pas à m'initier et à me prendre en charge quant à mon éducation. On veillerait à ce que mon apprentissage soit correctement mené à termes, etc.

Pour être franc... Si j'avais eu le choix, je crois que j'aurais choisi la fessée plutôt que la séquestration, à défaut d'avoir été informé de combien de temps durerait mon séjour dans le lieu qui me tenait de chambre.

S'il y a une morale à cette histoire? Peut-être bien la suivante : il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire, aucun moyen de me dérober à leur emprise. On ne défie pas l'autorité des maîtres : rien ne leur échappe. Je me suis tranquillement fait à cette idée après avoir été isolé durant une période de plus ou moins dix jours dans une pièce soustraite de toute vie, de chaleur et de lumière.

Je reconnais m'être repenti de mon audace et mon impulsivité et ma maladresse excessives, et j'ai d'ailleurs fait tâche d'en tirer ma leçon. Cela dit, ces mésaventures ne représentaient pas pour moi un échec total : j'avais désormais la certitude qu'à la simple évocation de mon nom, ces hommes sauraient à qui ils avaient affaire.


	12. Chapitre XI

Chapitre XI

Nés dans la solitude – et ce, pour y rester à jamais : nous, Nobodies, sommes les êtres du chaos. Vouée à une perpétuelle situation d'enchevêtrement, autant dire de notre existence qu'elle n'est que confusion. Nous nous nourrissons d'idées, d'envies et d'émotions illusoires. Nous sommes condamnés à errer en quête de notre identité, nous en remettant malgré nous à l'espoir désespéré de voir se lever le jour où enfin nous sera rendu la liberté - la liberté _d'être_, d'exister à part entière ; la liberté dont le destin nous a dépossédés. Hélas, vient un temps où toutes ces vagues conceptions du bien-être ne valent plus grand chose ; on ne peut vivre que de l'imaginaire. Dans un pareil cas, quelles solutions s'offrent à celui qui se voit piégé par lui-même et ses propres tromperies? Quel que soit l'échappatoire, il conduit inévitablement à une impasse. C'est un triste sort que celui d'un Nobody…

…Etcetera, etcetera. Vous voyez, si j'étais digne des belles paroles du Supérieur, ce qui n'est heureusement pas le cas, je n'en serais non seulement pas ici, à monologuer sur l'histoire de ma vie, mais aussi, je vous aurais tenu un langage semblable à celui-ci. Vous savez, le paragraphe, plus haut... Cela dit, je ne suis pas poète. Et puis, entendons-nous que ces quelques lignes à titre d'exemple sont d'une insignifiance considérable, entre autres parce qu'elles n'ont finalement pas grand contenu et ne font bonne impression qu'à celui qui se laisse envoûter par ces idées peu réalistes de destinée promise et cruellement arrachée... Enfin bon. Aussi ne me conviennent-elles pas tout particulièrement, ayant quelques divergences d'opinion avec les Fondateurs. Parce que j'ai ce que l'on pourrait appeler des croyances basées sur des expériences personnelles, permettez que nous restions dans des termes de simplicité et tenons-nous en à mon langage fort primitif mais des plus sincères.

Faisons donc le point sur mon existence, si vous le voulez bien, en abordant quelques aspects desquels j'aurais été informé il y a plusieurs années de cela si, à l'époque, j'avais été en mesure de comprendre les manuscrits du manitou. Référence à l'analphabète que je suis.

Tout d'abord, s'il y a une chose qui me différencie de vous, individus de nature humaine, c'est avant tout l'absence d'un "cœur" - pas physique mais plutôt sur un plan... émotionnel, au figuré, disons - ce qui implique pour moi l'impossibilité d'accéder à une quelconque émotion pure et concrète ; par le fait même, cela suscite en moi une incompatibilité avec le monde extérieur – et à la rigueur, parfois même avec mes proches. Considérez comme un bien le fait que vous et moi n'aurons jamais l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance, sans quoi il se pourrait que vous jugiez ma compagnie comme étant quelque peu désagréable. Je ne fais que rapporter les dires de témoins de ma connaissance, vous savez... N'étant toutefois pas complètement dépourvu de tout sentiment, je me vois hélas forcé d'aller puiser ces derniers directement à la source, c'est-à-dire que j'ai, sous certaines restrictions, en un sens accès à des émotions tout à fait basiques par l'intermédiaire de la soi-disant connexion que j'ai avec la créature se baladant innocemment avec MON coeur. Je sais, tout ceci n'est pas très clair. Mais je me comprends, voilà l'essentiel.

Autrement dit, tout comme les autres individus de mon espèce en voie de disparition, je suis d'une nature plutôt insolite, à quoi s'ajoutent quelques caractéristiques qui me sont très personnelles, à savoir ma tendance à l'ironie ainsi qu'à l'arrogance, avec lesquelles vont : mon foutu caractère et mon sale tempérament colérique ; mon incontrôlable besoin d'être constamment déplaisant ; mon très regrettable manque de tact ; mon sens de l'humour exécrable ; ma si fragile irritabilité lors de la moindre tentative d'assaut à mon psychologique ; mes sautes d'humeur fréquentes ; ma jalousie maladive ; mon éternel acharnement, que cela concerne un individu ou une situation quelconque, désespérée ou non ; enfin, n'oublions pas de mentionner mes aptitudes de grand manipulateur qui ne me sont pas toujours des plus avantageuses – parce qu'on apprend de ses erreurs quand on s'entête à ne faire confiance qu'à soi-même… et qu'on ne sait pas lire. Et j'en passe, ceci n'étant qu'un vague aperçu de mes innombrables qualités. Bon, je vous imagine déjà consterné à la simple idée d'imaginer ce qui se veut être mes défauts ; soyez certains que vous ne tenez pas à ce que je vous en fasse l'énumération, au risque de vous faire perdre votre temps.

Ce sont donc là toutes ces merveilleuses petites choses qui font de moi la très agréable non-personne que je suis et qui expliquent également pourquoi vous, mes fidèles lecteurs, tenez tant à moi. Toutefois, n'ayant pas comme principal objectif de vous parler de moi, ce que je ferai d'ailleurs en temps voulu, j'en reviens à l'idée principale de cet aparté qui est d'abord et avant tout de vous éclaircir sur la discordante nature des Nobodies.

Peut-être serait-il nécessaire avant de poursuivre de vous apporter quelques explications sur la provenance d'un Nobody ainsi que sur les différentes variations de notre espèce, idée de vous figurer la raison pour laquelle nous déplorons autant notre sort. Je vous suggère donc d'être entièrement lucide avant d'entamer la lecture de ce qui va suivre, sans quoi vous risqueriez de vous égarer dans mes explications confuses.

Sachez que si l'on prétend d'un Nobody qu'il n'a aucun contrôle de son indépendance, c'est initialement parce que sa naissance même dépend de celle d'une autre créature, cette dernière étant désignée avec ironie du nom de _Heartless_. Ce spécimen n'étant pourvu d'aucune conscience, il m'est d'avis que le Heartless n'est qu'un parasite grossier, soit la preuve vivante que l'existence d'un être peut s'avérer d'une futilité totale et exubérante – mais ce n'est que mon avis, après tout. Un « sans-cœur », pour ainsi dire, est considéré comme accompli à partir du moment où il a comblé son besoin existentiel, soit l'acquisition d'un cœur. Vous devinez subséquemment que la nature et les causes des agissements d'un Heartless et d'un Nobody ne sont donc pas si loin l'une de l'autres… à quelques exceptions près, bien entendu.

Si l'on examine la chose avec attention, ce principe de dénomination est plutôt trompeur quand on pense d'abord que le Heartless est celui qui se voit doté d'un cœur, soit celui de l'individu à qui il l'a dérobé. Dans d'autres termes, je suis porté à croire que la victime elle-même aurait dû porter ce nom, ce qui va contre toute logique. Mais la logique n'est pas, dans leur cas, et c'est mieux ainsi. Sinon, la raison d'être du Heartless est bien peu complexe : abandonnant ce qu'il reste de leur victime dans un état de léthargie – les restes n'étant que la chair et l'âme de l'humain dépossédé, pour ne pas employer le terme « dépouille » –, la créature inutile de sa nature qu'est le Heartless ère ainsi sans but ni cause précise, autre que celle d'exister. Ce qui, tout compte fait, est déjà un exploit dans les temps que nous connaissons… L'origine du Heartless m'est inconnue ; cependant, je sais que nombreux d'entre eux ont été produits à la suite d'expériences sur des coeurs humains - ces derniers portant l'emblème de leur créateurs. Par conséquent, de ce processus vient au monde un Nobody de mon espèce.

Notez qu'originellement, comme pour les Heartless, notre monde ne connaissait que la race initiale de Nobodies, si on veut – celle qui n'a ni apparence propre, ni nature le moindrement définie. À la base, un Nobody n'est que le vaisseau d'une âme égarée, de la chair animée d'un esprit vagabond… Par extension, il s'agit d'une coquille vide à laquelle on a trouvé une essence quelconque pour combler partiellement une insuffisance. Car je pense vous avoir dit que l'absence d'un cœur reste l'ambition prédominante d'un Nobody. Curieusement, à l'idée d'être les restants de l'exploit d'un Heartless me vient la fameuse devise « pas de gaspillage ». Gratifiant, n'est-il pas?

Tout cela pour en venir au fait qu'avec le temps, on a finalement subdivisé cette variété originelle en sous-races, dont on rencontre fréquemment les représentants, de nos jours, et qui sont connus sous différents noms - lesquels seront cités à mesure que mon récit progressera. De la sorte, cette classe sous-développée de Nobodies, bien peu intéressante en soi, est loin de celle dont je fais partie, bien que certains spécimens de mon espèce soient d'une nature presque aussi primitive que ceux de la race initiale… Tiens, si je devais leur trouver un surnom par _affection_, je dirais de ces Nobodies qu'ils sont mes petits cousins. Adorable? Non, aucunement. Mais, qu'importe, passons.

Ainsi, parce que le destin a voulu que la science ambitionne de son pouvoir, comme à sa bonne habitude, quelques hommes savants quoique trop ambitieux ont pris pour acquis qu'ils étaient en droit de prendre le contrôle de ces deux nouvelles espèces que formaient les diverses sous-classes de Heartless et Nobodies. Cela dit, là n'est pas le pire, quand on pense aux démarches nécessaires à ma propre conception. Ce qui m'amène d'ailleurs à vous poser la question suivante : étant vous-même doté de cette conscience émotionnelle qui ne fait théoriquement pas partie de mes principes de base, pouvez-vous seulement concevoir qu'un homme, pour satisfaire sa simple curiosité, puisse soumettre un individu de sa propre espèce à une expérience aussi immorale que celle de faire subir à un homme le passage d'un être normal à celui de Heartless? Je veux dire… Demandez-vous donc _qui_ sont ces hommes pour juger du devenir d'un être? Qui sont-ils pour oser commettre un acte aussi odieux que celui de provoquer un changement de nature aussi tragique? Leur motif : le besoin de savoir, de maîtriser toute connaissance. Soit. Mais est-ce là un motif acceptable? Voilà, selon moi, la question à se poser. Et les réponses sont tout aussi révoltantes. Vous comprendrez d'autre part ma haine envers les humains.

Ces hommes, ce sont eux qui nous ont conçus, les Nobodies « humanoïdes ». Ils ont provoqué ma naissance en pratiquant sur un cobaye humain quelques expérimentations voulant la création artificielle d'un Heartless à partir d'un être humain ; de ce fait, nous savons donc que la naissance d'un Nobody est automatiquement et involontairement engendrée.

Involontairement engendré : voici donc ce que je suis. Un être dont la création est en quelque sorte une erreur. À présent, je vous mets au défi de vous mettre à ma place, juste un instant : on ne veut pas de vous. Vous n'êtes pas le résultat d'une expérience menée à termes ; vous n'êtes qu'un surplus. Votre existence n'est qu'une bagatelle. D'ailleurs, je disais : pas de gaspillage. À toute chose son utilité, après tout.

J'ignore d'où je viens, comment et pourquoi je suis apparu dans ce monde. Je ne sais rien de ce qu'était ma vie avant ce jour - ce jour où ce qu'il restait de ma personne est devenu ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Sans doute ne saurai-je jamais non plus qui sont ces hommes qui m'ont obligé à l'existence que je mène, qui sont les responsables de cette grave erreur. Le fait est que je me retrouve coincé avec cette vie que je n'ai pas souhaitée, malheureux otage du destin ne sachant comment tirer parti de son sort.

Seulement, avec cette impression-là en tête, avec l'idée harcelante de n'être rien ni personne... comment se sent-on? Comment vous sentiriez-vous? Allons, je ne veux pas de votre compassion : ça n'arrange pas les choses, vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Non, ce que je tente de faire est plutôt de vous conscientiser au contexte pathétique qui se résume à être mon quotidien, et cela dans le but bien précis de m'assurer que si vous poursuivez la lecture de ce récit, c'est que vous avez pris connaissance de ces quelques facteurs influençant ma vie de tous les jours. Ainsi pourrez-vous sans doute comprendre d'où me vient le fait que durant si longtemps je me sois abandonné à l'aversion naturelle que j'ai toujours ressentie envers qui que ce soit... alors que tout aurait pu prendre une tournure différente.

La peur de s'attacher à une chose, une personne… et la peur de perdre : cela fait non seulement de moi mais aussi de nous tous, autant que nous sommes de Nobodies, des êtres méprisables. Parce que nous sommes condamnés à la solitude. D'aller à l'encontre de ce principe, celui qui dit qu'on n'est bien qu'avec soi-même – c'est du suicide. Néanmoins, de se contenter d'émotions artificielles, de les puiser ailleurs, de les inventer… Il est bien vrai qu'on ne peut vivre que de l'imaginaire. Dans ce cas, comment départager un besoin et une crainte, comment accorder une priorité à l'un avant l'autre?

Voilà pourquoi aujourd'hui encore je me trouve en ces lieux, au sein de cet ensemble d'individus échoués, à partager, non par compassion mais par nécessité de soutien, cette cause commune à tout Nobody : le besoin d'exister. Le besoin d'éprouver, de parvenir sans mal à laisser derrière la souffrance que peut provoquer une illusion de bonheur lorsqu'elle aussi vous abandonne. Ce vide... il me faut le combler.

_Oh, si tu savais comme je t'envie…_

Et j'aurais tant voulu, mais je n'ai pas pu, parce que hélas, volonté n'est pas nécessairement synonyme de courage. Et aujourd'hui, alors que je fais face à ma pire ennemie, je le réalise : la solitude est donc la plus grande torture qui soit.


	13. Chapitre XII

Chapitre XII

"Hé, Demyx. C'est quoi, ton bouquin?

- Voyons voir... _Conflits d'espèces opposées_. Tu sais, il me rappelle _Nobodies et Heartless : alter ego_. Ce titre était bien, d'ailleurs.

- Ah, bien sûr, celui-là. Je l'ai déjà lu..."

Un soupçon de perplexité dans son regard.

"Quoi! c'est vrai, puisque je te le dis. Demyx, tu remets _ma_ parole en question?"

Puis, un bref geste de la main désapprobateur pour toute réponse. À lui de reprendre :

"Et toi, ton livre, qu'est-ce que c'est?"

..._Oups._

"Mon livre? Euh, bah... _ça._

- Quoi, "ça"? Je ne vois d'où je suis.

- ÇA, juste là, crétin. Tu vois? Ah puis, regarde donc par toi-même."

J'ai gentiment balancé mon manuscrit par la tête de Demyx, qui, après l'avoir évité de justesse, s'est penché pour le ramasser par terre et m'a adressé un coup d'oeil douteux. Puis il s'est attardé à la couverture du recueil de textes une fois qu'il a eu fini de dépoussiérer ce dernier.

"_À la conquête du Royaume des Heartless_, je vois, a-t-il marmonné avec intérêt. Et tu en es rendu où?

- Bah, aux alentours du seizième chapitre", j'ai déclaré avec assurance. Naturellement, mes propos étaient sans fondements.

Demyx a entrouvert le bouquin, idée d'y jeter un oeil. Il l'a rapidement feuilleté, alors que je faisais mine de m'intéresser à la préface du premier manuscrit à portée de main. J'ai adopté une posture suggérant beaucoup d'intérêt pour ma lecture, puis, dans toute la subtilité qui me caractérise, je me suis recouvert le visage à l'aide du livre. Cela illustre parfaitement mon malaise, n'est-ce pas? Suite à quoi j'ai jeté un coup d'oeil discret par dessus ce dernier, curieux, bien qu'hésitant, pour ensuite réaliser que Demyx réagissait plus promptement que je ne l'aurais souhaité.

Adoptant d'abord une expression relativement consternée, il a ensuite secoué la tête, l'air profondément découragé.

"Axel, ton livre... Il est à l'envers."

Bon, c'est vrai : je manquais de crédibilité.

"...Et il n'y a que quatorze chapitres à ton livre, a-t-il poursuivi sur un ton de profonde exaspération. Pas seize.

- Bah, je faisais allusion aux annexes...?"

D'accord, c'est bon, je me rends! Je manquais de crédibilité ET de tact. Allons, ce genre de chose arrive à tout le monde... Il est vrai qu'à cette astucieuse question piège, quelqu'un le moindrement perspicace et s'étant retrouvé dans ma situation aurait donné une réponse un peu moins explicite, telle que : "Je viens à peine de commencer ce livre", "Je n'en suis qu'à la moitié", ou encore "J'entame le dernier chapitre"... Enfin bon. Les mensonges, c'est pas mon truc, vous savez.

Aussi était-ce difficile de camoufler, après bientôt six semaines passées dans la bibliothèque, le fait que je ne comprenne strictement rien à ces bouquins. Je vous mets au défi d'essayer de convaincre qui que ce soit que vous vous consacrez à de la lecture intensive tandis qu'en réalité, vous ne faites qu'attendre et espérer que le temps passe sans que le ciel vous tombe sur la tête parce que vous êtes avant toute chose un illettré... et que vous ne différenciez pas sans mal un bouquin d'un autre, ce qui, par la force des choses, fait en sorte que vous vous attardez sur un répertoire de trois ou quatre mêmes livres depuis des semaines. Il y avait de quoi s'interroger. Toujours était-il miraculeux qu'il n'ait pas fallu plus de six semaines à Demyx pour percer à jour mon stratagème peu crédible ; j'espérais qu'il continue de croire à mon manège un mois ou deux de plus. Enfin, tant pis.

...Mais pensez-y juste un peu : six semaines. Six semaines durant lesquelles on attendait de moi que je me m'instruise de... De quoi, déjà? J'ai vaguement souvenir de titres aguichants du genre : _Nobodies : les origines des êtres déchus_ ; _Être ou ne pas être Nobody_ ; _À quoi bon exister?_ ; _Quelles sont les obligations morales mutuelles des Nobodies?_ ; _Vivre en communauté : savoir s'adapter_, tomes I à VII ; _Comment gérer son mal d'être?_ ; _Pourquoi la queue du cochon est-elle en tire-bouchon ?_... Vous voyez le genre. À noter que la dernière référence n'a pas sa place parmi la collection d'ouvrages existentiels de Xemnas : il s'agit d'un charmant conte illustré qui s'est malheureusement retrouvé dans les étalages de la bibliothèque et qui avait sombré dans l'oubli jusqu'au jour où j'ai mis la main dessus... Très divertissant, au fait. Et instructif. Rappelez-moi de vous en faire le résumé une autre fois.

Cela dit, n'allez pas croire que je me suis plié à leur volonté sans mot dire! Vous me savez têtu, après tout. Parfois même trop, en fait. J'insinue par là le fait qu'il leur a fallu approximativement... deux bonnes semaines bien complètes avant de parvenir à me dissuader de mes mauvaises plaisanteries et de mon acharnement à refuser de coopérer. Qui veut dompter un voyou de mon genre n'y arrive pas forcément, sinon, pas sans mal... À vrai dire, ce ne sont pas particulièrement leurs moyens de pression qui m'ont convaincu de m'assagir et d'exécuter leur volonté, sans quoi je me serais montré largement plus tenace. Non, en fait, il s'agit plutôt du fait que je sois tombé par un heureux hasard, bien entendu sur un entretien en privé de deux ou trois des Fondateurs discutant passivement de mon sort ; ayant été témoin de certaines de leurs allusions peu prometteuses quant à ce qu'il adviendrait sous peu de ma personne si je m'obstinais à leur tenir tête, je dois vous avouer que ça m'a foutu la trouille, surtout lorsque Vexen a sous-entendu avec une indifférence déconcertante que mon dossier risquait d'aller bientôt rejoindre celui des cas classés comme étant des "causes perdues". Peu curieux de connaître le fond de cette histoire, j'en ai jugé qu'il valait mieux pour ma survie de faire l'effort de m'engager dans une voie un peu moins suicidaire, ce qui impliquait non seulement le fait que je doive me consacrer à d'intensives et platoniques études, mais également que j'abandonne toute intention d'évasion ou de méfaits quels qu'ils soient... pour le moment.

Six semaines, nous disions, durant lesquelles je me suis accommodé à ma propre personne avant toute chose, soit à découvrir les diverses facettes de ma personnalité, avec des forces et des faiblesses, des besoins, des idéaux. Je me suis forgé un caractère, un semblant de volonté, des opinions, des idées que j'ai travaillées, des questions ainsi que des suppositions que j'ai tenté en vain de développer ; hélas, je n'avais pas à mon éventail toutes les ressources dont j'aurais eu besoin. Ou du moins... je ne savais pas encore faire totalement usage du peu de potentiel dont je disposais. À vrai dire, j'en savais si peu sur moi... Et aujourd'hui encore, je ne suis sûr de rien.

Vous devinerez de ce fait que ces quelques semaines ont été d'un ennui mortel. À quoi s'ajoutait inévitablement mon mépris pour mon environnement et mon entourage... à l'exception toute juste de Demyx, que je suis parvenu à tolérer à force de le côtoyer, ainsi que Xigbar, mon tuteur d'une patience légendaire, que je prenais grand plaisir à embêter. Outre ces deux moineaux, il me fallait ainsi m'accoutumer à l'indésirable présence de tous ces inconnus, que je me trouve en leur présence lors des réunions obligatoires, lors du repas principal, ou encore à l'étage des dortoirs, dans la salle commune, quand je m'adonnais à y faire un bref passage, dans la salle de bains... Et finalement, dans la bibliothèque, ce qui nous ramène d'ailleurs à la désagréable et très embarrassante situation face à laquelle je me trouvais, c'est-à-dire lorsque Demyx m'a démasqué.

"Alors, euh, tu... sais pas lire?

- Non.

- Voyons, Axel!" Il lui a fallu un certain moment avant de comprendre qu'on ne rigolait plus. "Tu ne... sais pas comment lire? Tu ne sais vraiment, vraiment pas comment on fait?

- ...Non."

Il a eu un petit rire gêné, puis il a toussoté, mal à l'aise, et s'est penché en avant, sur la table, comme pour s'approcher de moi. Sa voix s'est abaissée à un murmure, comme s'il craignait qu'on nous entende. Tout pour me mettre à l'aise avec ma situation, quoi. S'il avait été assez proche, je crois que je l'aurais cogné avec un bouquin jusqu'à l'assommer, tellement il me faisait pomper. Il m'observait, figé, et à cette simple idée je rageais du fait qu'il me fasse sentir comme un moins que rien. Cependant, j'ai ravalé mon orgueil - et j'ai ainsi permis à Demyx de vivre quelques années de plus. Allons, j'exagère.

"...Tu plaisantes, hein? s'est-il moqué, mal assuré. Axel, tu... Tu ne sais pas lire, c'est bien ce que tu es en train de me dire?

- Tout à fait."

_Ce regard-là, ce foutu regard innocent et naïf..._ Oui, tellement naïf! Un pauvre abrutit, ce Demyx. J'en grinçais des dents.

"Alors quoi, on va quand même pas en faire toute une histoire! je me suis impatienté, tandis qu'il arborait toujours cette même expression d'incompréhension.

- Bah, tu sais, a-t-il commencé, hébété, c'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un qui ne sait pas lire... Dis donc. Ça doit pas être drôle pour toi."

Ajoutez-y une coulisse de bave au coin de la bouche pour en faire un parfait cliché de la bêtise humaine. Enfin, pas humaine, mais vous voyez où je veux en venir... Après quoi il a continué de me couvrir de ses _sympathies les plus sincères_, tandis que je me retenais de peine et de misère de lui sauter à la gorge, de le défigurer de mes mains nues, de lui... Enfin bon. Ce genre d'idées me venait parfois à l'esprit. Parfois. Et qu'il s'estime heureux que j'aie eu pour lui, à ce moment, une certaine compassion à l'égard de son imbécillité.

Mon secret à découvert quoique j'hésite à ne pas parler plutôt d'un handicap, j'ignore ce qui a retenu Demyx de me dénoncer à notre tuteur, bien que je ne vois pas quel avantage il aurait eu à mettre en péril la vie du seul individu dans ce bas monde qu'il puisse considérer comme un allié. Tout compte fait, la crainte de se retrouver seul a dû y être pour quelque chose... Quoi qu'il en soit, le fait est, et j'en remercie le destin, qu'il a su garder le silence, pour une fois, et ce durant toutes ces années. Sur ce coup-là, je lui en devais une.

Si ce n'était que de ma honte due au fait que je doive m'en remettre à la bonne volonté de Demyx de m'appuyer dans mon apprentissage ainsi que de mon exaspération à l'écouter réciter des heures durant le contenu de tous ces passionnants manuscrits, encore là, cela ne m'aurait pas posé de problème considérable - sinon n'était-ce qu'un complexe ne me concernant que moi. L'ennui en soi, parce qu'à tout problème survient des conséquences, était plutôt que je me suis vu contraint d'avoir des comptes à rendre à mon tuteur sur mon instruction - une sorte d'épreuve quant à mes connaissances, idée de savoir si j'étais bel et bien digne de demeurer au sein de l'Ordre. Le cas échéant, cela assurerait ma survie au moins quelques semaines de plus ; autrement... je me doute du sort que l'on m'aurait réservé. D'autre part, jeune garçon que j'étais, en ces temps-là, je dois admettre m'être imaginé plusieurs scénarios dignes de l'imagination fertile de Demyx et nourrissant alors mon ambition de progresser dans le bon chemin... Il s'agit bien de prudence, et non de lâcheté ; faites-en bien la différence!

En fait, je ne vous cacherai pas qu'avant tout, si je suis encore en vie pour vous témoigner de ces événements, sachez qu'il s'agit probablement du fait que je sois tombé sur le superviseur le moins persévérant qui soit. Aucune volonté, ce vieux Xiggy. D'abord, _il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec moi_ combien de fois me l'a-t-il répété? ; voilà mon premier atout. Le jour de mon "évaluation", il a fallu à ce dernier à peine plus de quelques minutes pour juger de mes capacités. Quant à moi, après avoir détourné le sujet maintes et maintes fois, plutôt que de m'attarder sur les vagues leçons que j'avais tirées des explications de Demyx, je me suis résolu à essayer de lui faire gober quelque théorie à propos de la complexité d'un coeur humain improvisée sur le coup, idée de l'impressionner. Mes aptitudes en comédie m'ont porté fruit : je le devinais satisfait du résultat, car il n'a pas insisté et s'en est allé sur-le-champ confirmer au Supérieur ma réussite à cette épreuve, me laissant triomphant... et terriblement soulagé.

Mille mercis à Demyx, etcetera.

Enfin, lors d'une réunion prévue à cet effet, le grand Conseil des Tortionnaires a officiellement attesté de notre succès à cet examen _probatoire_, nous estimant comme étant _aptes à poursuivre notre cheminement vers notre totale admission_ ; c'est à ce moment seulement qu'on nous a informés du fait qu'il y avait encore beaucoup à faire pour leur prouver notre valeur.

C'est exact : on s'était bien joué de nous. Parce que nous n'avions pas même la moitié du chemin de faite. Et que le pire restait à venir.


	14. Chapitre XIII

Chapitre XIII

Des chakrams, qu'on les appelle.

On m'a remis ces armes de combat entre les mains avec cette seule information. Ou presque.

"Tu prends ces chakrams, tu te trouves un coin tranquille, tu évites de faire trop de dégâts et lorsque le numéro cinq se pointera, tâche de faire preuve de ton efficacité au travail. Il n'est pas du genre patient, tu vois..."

Puis Xigbar s'est une fois de plus éclipsé sans perdre plus de temps avec moi. Il a quitté ma chambre d'un pas vif, probablement dans l'espoir d'éviter une longue et pénible argumentation. Quant à moi, je suis resté planté là, un tantinet déconcerté et en admiration totale avec les deux babioles qu'il venait de me léguer.

"Eh, je suis sensé faire quoi avec ça, déjà? Et puis, vous attendez quoi de moi, hein?" j'ai lancé depuis le seuil de ma chambre pour n'obtenir en réponse qu'un ricanement lointain.

_Mouais, bon. Par où commencer?_

Difficile de trouver une définition appropriée pour décrire avec précision ces charmants bidules dont je ne savais pas même comment les saisir, et encore moins les maîtriser. Si j'étais une encyclopédie vivante et si je m'appelais Vexen... ou Zexion, par extension, je vous aurais défini la chose un peu de la sorte : les chakrams sont à la base des anneaux plats que l'on jette sans merci à notre adversaire, dont le diamètre peut varier selon certains critères et sont profilés de manière à ce que que même le vent ne soit pas un obstacle à leur trajectoire. Bref, rien de trop prometteur. Quant aux miens, ils ont été "conçus" - car j'ignore d'où ils me sont venus - avec plus de classe, soit parce qu'ils sont munis sur tout leur périmètre de quelques pointes tranchantes, des kunaï, fixés à même le disque. Aussi ais-je une bonne prise sur ses derniers, en leur centre, où se croisent deux tiges rigides assurant leur résistance face à une force démesurée et leur efficacité contre quiconque s'y verrait confronté. Et ça... il m'a fallu du temps avant de le comprendre.

Sur le coup, j'ai supposé des directives de mon vieil ami le pirate qu'il entendait par "tu te trouves un coin tranquille" le fait que je sois libre d'aller là où bon me semblerait. Enfin un privilège, il était temps! C'était l'occasion rêvée de m'offrir une visite de la ma jolie prison d'ivoire et par le fait même, il s'agissait d'un excellent prétexte pour flâner et remettre à plus tard le moment où je devrais, une fois de plus, faire preuve d'autonomie et d'autodiscipline. Autrement dit, vive la procrastination... du moment qu'elle ne soit pas la cause de fâcheux ennuis. Hep, vous me voyez venir.

Il n'a pas fallu plus d'une dizaine de minutes pour qu'un type avec une tronche de cadavre me surprenne en train de rôder dans les environs des quartiers privés des Fondateurs. Vous devinerez sans mal qu'il est là question de Saïx, qui faisait son inspection quotidienne. Ça sonne drôlement bien, d'ailleurs. "Inspecteur Saïx". Enfin bref. Visiblement, l'accès à cette zone de la Forteresse m'était également proscrit, et mon chaleureux guide touristique n'a pas tardé à me donner quelques directives ainsi qu'à m'indiquer un endroit plus approprié que la loge du Supérieur pour aller vaquer à mes occupations de combattant en devenir.

Il m'a conduit en un lieu plutôt éloigné du secteur résidentiel avec lequel je m'étais tout juste familiarisé, idée de m'isoler le plus possible et de m'éviter d'être en contact avec qui que ce soit qui puisse me distraire. Il s'agissait également, j'imagine, de s'assurer que j'évite de revenir par mes propres moyens jusqu'aux quartiers généraux, étant à risque de me perdre et qu'il faille un bon moment avant qu'on retrouve ma trace. Encore à ce moment, je ne me doutais aucunement de la vastitude de ces lieux, ainsi que du nombre de tours et tourelles principales que pouvait compter notre charmante Forteresse... sans parler de la quantité industrielle d'allées donnant les unes sur les autres et de corridors ne menant nulle part, sinon à des pièces dont probablement même les Fondateurs ne connaissaient pas l'existence étant donné leur inutilité. Ayant toujours été limité sur mes déplacements, je me suis familiarisé à ce trajet bien précis afin d'éviter d'attirer sur moi des soupçons sur ma curiosité, et depuis ce jour où on m'a désigné cet endroit comme étant le lieu idéal pour mettre en pratique mon potentiel, j'ai pour coutume de m'y rendre quand le besoin est de mise.

Saïx m'a donc mené à un escalier conduisant directement à une large corniche ouverte sur l'extérieur, plus ou moins propre à une session d'entraînement en solo vu tout l'espace inocuppé. Aussi s'était-il assuré en me menant là-bas, prudent qu'il était et surtout fidèle à ses supérieurs, que je n'aie vraiment aucune possibilité d'évasion ; les lieux étaient soigneusement clos, telle une prison, alors aucun risque que je m'essaye à me glisser miraculeusement entre les barres de cette cage pour me jeter dans le vide. Allons, je ne suis pas du genre suicidaire. Pas encore, du moins.

Une fois sur place et laissé pour seul avec mes deux précieux chakrams sur lesquels je n'avais pas relâché ma prise depuis que je les avais en main... et qui d'ailleurs commençaient à se faire pénibles pour mon endurance musculaire plutôt réduite, à cette époque, je dois dire que j'ai été fasciné avant tout par la vue qui m'était offerte, semblable à la vision que j'avais eue sur l'extérieur, quelques semaines auparavant, lorsque j'avais jeté un oeil par la fenêtre de la bibliothèque : le néant à perte de vue. Et dans toutes ces ténèbres, notre Forteresse étincelant de toute sa blancheur ; probablement une miette dans cette noirceur à perte de vue.

Jamais auparavant je ne m'étais non plus attardé à toute l'ampleur que pouvait avoir l'univers dans lequel nous vivions. Tant d'espace dont je ne pouvais profiter - une liberté que je ne connaîtrais probablement jamais. Tandis que je laissais mon imagination croître à profusion, de nouvelles frustrations naissaient en moi, se succédant les unes après les autres. Toutes ces contraintes auxquelles je m'étais adapté m'ont alors paru tellement odieuses, soudainement intolérables. L'idée de me voir coincé à jamais ici, dans ces conditions, avec ces individus dont je n'en supportais pas la moitié... Cette vision a donné naissance à une crainte suffisant à exercer la pression dont il me fallait pour me persuader de me prendre en mains.

Décidément, il était temps de fournir les efforts nécessaires à l'acquisition de mon indépendance et de faire avancer les choses si j'espérais un jour obtenir la possibilité de quitter cet endroit et de profiter d'une certaine liberté. Sans quoi il en faudrait encore peu pour que j'atteigne un stade de folie incurable. Aussi, il était hors de question que je passe le reste de mon existence à vivre dans des conditions aussi exécrables. Ces six semaines m'en avaient convaincu.

Petit à petit, cette crainte, cette panique m'ayant subitement envahi a laissé place à ce qu'on pourrait appeler, dans le langage d'un Nobody de mon genre, une émotion forte, un sentiment incontrôlable, insoutenable et que j'avais jusqu'à ce jour inconsciemment étouffé : l'envie, sous toutes ses formes, refoulée trop longtemps et prête à exploser, à engloutir tout ce qui s'opposerait à elle ; l'envie, engendrée par mon mépris envers ces hommes, envers ma propre nature qui me restreignait à si peu de choses tandis que tant d'idées me montaient à la tête, m'obsédaient ; l'envie d'un accomplissement, d'une progression ; l'envie d'un changement, de donner libre cours à ma curiosité et de me découvrir jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme, et de laisser cette dernière s'exprimer sans limite ; enfin, l'envie d'aller à la rencontre de ce monde dans lequel je n'étais que poussière...

...Poussière avec de nouvelles ambitions.

J'ai laissé me gagner cette troublante et plaisante émotion. J'ai fait de cette dernière ma force et ma volonté. Et cette envie insolite a sû faire son travail sur moi en un rien de temps. À peine un instant s'était-il écoulé ; déjà j'avais cette impression de ne plus être le même. J'étais alors devenu _capable_... Mais de quoi, au fait?

_Oh, mais capable de tout._

Rien au monde n'irait plus contre ma volonté. Rien au monde ne m'empêcherait d'être ce que j'étais et ce que je suis. Je me suis juré que les choses allaient changer.

Puis, une sensation inexprimable a succédé à cette puissante émotion - une sensation qui n'était rien à côté de tout ce que j'avais pu connaître auparavant : une chaleur vive, inconcevablement intense et douce à la fois, dont j'ignorais d'où elle me venait. Elle allait jusqu'à saturer le moindre fragment de mon être, elle emplissait douloureusement mon torse et je la sentais agir de mon crâne même jusqu'aux ongles de mes doigts, jusqu'à la plante de mes pieds ; malgré tout, je l'appréciais jusqu'au point de la laisser complètement m'envahir, jusqu'à _devenir_ elle.

Et alors, les choses sont allées contre mon pouvoir et j'ai perdu tout contrôle sur ma personne.

Difficile de raconter la suite des événements sans trop hésiter sur les faits, étant donné que je n'en ai eu que vaguement conscience. Je me souviens d'avoir vu et senti jaillir des flammes, d'immenses et puissantes flammes, et elles ne provenaient pas tout particulièrement des chakrams: mon corps en entier n'était que flammes, au point de repousser les limites de toute endurance physique, et ce jusqu'à l'excès, jusqu'à ce que cette souffrance me cambre le dos, me fasse fléchir les genoux pour finalement m'écrouler au sol. Alors, la douleur était telle que j'avais l'impression de ces flammes que je ne pouvais maîtriser qu'elles finiraient par me submerger en entier. Drôle de sensation que celle de s'auto-consumer.

J'ignore totalement ce qui s'est produit ensuite. J'ignore également quel mécanisme de protection est entré automatiquement en action au moment où mon organisme a dépassé son seuil d'endurance : fort heureusement, j'ai perdu connaissance en même temps que la chaleur s'est dissipée aussi promptement qu'elle était apparue, ne laissant sur moi que quelques traces de brûlures mineures.  
J'aimerais avoir une explication nette à tout ceci, à cette perte de contrôle totale, à ces émotions saisissantes, à la naissance de ce feu ravageur ; je ne connais rien de leurs origines, mais ils font désormais partie de mon être et je les ai progressivement apprivoisés pour en faire avant tout mes alliés - mes seuls alliés.

Si toutefois une chose est certaine, c'est que lorsque j'ai enfin repris mes esprits, j'étais tout autre que celui qui s'était éveillé le matin même dans cette pièce, tout autre que ce jeune garçon qui avait quitté sa chambre, chakrams en mains, sans savoir où il irait ni ce qui l'attendait de l'autre côté de ces murs.

Cet enfant-là avait été consumé par ses propres flammes et de ces cendres est né celui que je suis devenu. Celui qui restera à jamais l'individu que je suis.

Axel, le combattant des flammes, allait à partir de ce jour se frayer son propre chemin vers un accomplissement qui se montrerait digne de tels efforts.

Et si c'était des preuves de mes aptitudes que l'on attendait de moi, ces hommes ne tarderaient pas à reconnaître ma valeur.


	15. Chapitre XIV

Chapitre XIV

Les brutes, voici.

_Brute_ - nom commun, féminin singulier, si je ne m'abuse. Étrange, considérant que par définition, une brute est plus souvent _masculine_ que féminine, soit parce qu'il s'agit d'_un homme dont le comportement, le manque d'intelligence et de culture, l'absence de sensibilité et de règles morales font penser à un animal_. Mais enfin. Outre cela, je me permets de vous faire remarquer, à tout hasard, qu'il y a plus d'une catégorie de brute dans ce bas monde, et que j'ai été victime, à maintes reprises, du profond dégoût que peut inspirer leur existence en une communauté aussi peu diversifiée que la nôtre.

Quand on s'y attarde, on constate a priori qu'il y a de ceux comme Xaldin qui en imposent au premier abord mais qui, en contrepartie, ne représentent pas une menace considérable, au bout du compte ; il s'agit en réalité de _grosses brutes_, de mi-titans qui dissimulent, sous leurs huit épaisseurs de muscles, un cœur tendre et une âme généreuse. À noter qu'une toute petite exception s'applique au cas de Xaldin qui a en quelque sorte un... _grand espace vide_ tendre, plutôt. 

Ensuite, il y a les brutes à la Xigbar, c'est-à-dire que ces individus aspirent à impressionner plus petit que soi mais qui, on aura tôt fait de le remarquer, n'ont pas l'âme d'un tyran ni la volonté de faire le mal étant donné qu'ils ne souhaitent qu'exercer un peu d'autorité, idée de remonter dans leur propre estime ; on les appellera alors les _fausses brutes_, tiens.

Enfin, toujours dans notre étude approfondie des espèces de brutes les plus répandues, il y a ce spécimen que je me permets d'étiqueter, à juste titre, selon moi, de _brutes à l'état pur_. Je pense alors à Lexaeus, pour être plus juste. C'est sans discrimination, cela va de soi. Enfin... je crois? Quelle importance.

Et là, vous vous demandez sans aucun doute : _mais où est-ce que ce grand crétin d'Axel veut en venir avec ce genre de remarques si peu constructives?_ Alors, je vous répondrai promptement, fort insulté, de ne pas être trop hâtif quant à votre jugement! Car si je me donne le trouble de faire une analyse détaillée des faits et gestes des trois individus cités plus haut, ce n'est pas exactement pour mon propre plaisir mais bien pour les besoins de la cause. C'est également à prendre en note.

En d'autres termes, il s'agit d'une façon d'aborder une nouvelle tranche de mon existence, soit par le biais de mon sens de l'humour laissant à désirer. Le lien entre ces trois types et moi? Vous voulez dire, outre le fait qu'ils aient tour à tour souillé mon existence? Nah, j'exagère. En réalité, seulement l'un d'entre eux mérite que je le traite aussi durement - et je vous laisse le loisir de deviner lequel. Un indice : c'est un géant roux. Comment, vous dites? Vous avez trouvé? Ce que vous êtes perspicace, ma parole!

Malgré tout, un mystère reste à élucider. Pourquoi perdre mon précieux temps à déblatérer, entre autres, sur un méprisable roux? Non, ce n'est pas de _moi_ dont il s'agit, je ne suis _pas_ roux - et vous n'êtes _pas_ drôle. Mais alors là, pas _du tout_. Ainsi… Pourquoi insister autant sur le fait que la seule existence de Lexaeus ait contribué à faire de mon adolescence la pire des étapes que j'aie eu à traverser? Ou, peu s'en faut si ça n'est pas le cas. La raison est pourtant si simple : il fallait bien qu'on veille à faire mon éducation, vrai? Et pas seulement qu'au plan académique, non, surtout pas. Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas quelle idée de fous les Fondateurs ont eu lorsqu'ils se sont mis dans la tête qu'ils feraient de moi un féroce combattant des flammes. Ceci étant dit, c'est avec un acharnement remarquable qu'ils sont parvenus à me dresser comme une brave petite bête au maniement des armes ainsi que sur le plan physique – moi qui, à l'époque, étais d'une constitution assez maigre et n'offrais aucune résistance, il faut bien le dire.

Et donc, pour en revenir à nos moutons, c'est par conséquent le très respectable Lexaeus qui s'est en premier lieu chargé de ma formation. Ô malheur! Quel enfant martyr je faisais… Etc. L'habituel train-train de mes lamentations, quoi.

Pour être honnête, ma tendance à l'exagération risquerait de fausser certaines informations, ce pourquoi je vous demanderais de trier soigneusement les données dont je vous ferai part. Par exemple, il est vrai que Lexaeus n'était pas aussi _armoire à glace_ que Xaldin... Soit. Mais peu s'en fallait. Il n'était qu'un peu plus trapu, avec la gueule carrée d'un barbare et les poignets de la grosseur de mes propres cuisses - ainsi, rien qui suffisse à me mettre à mon aise, je le reconnais. À cela s'ajoutait sa permanente humeur de chien, parce qu'il avait trois, sinon quatre fois le sale caractère de Xigbar... avec son étrange sens de l'humour et ses crises d'hystérie en moins. Autrement dit, comme ce n'est pas le genre de type qui entend à rire, je vous garantie qu'on y songe deux fois avant de s'essayer à dire ou faire quoi que ce soit de déplacé.

De ce fait, je ne vous cache pas qu'à chacune de nos rencontres s'évanouissait le peu de motivation que j'étais parvenu à puiser en dehors des moments passés en sa mauvaise compagnie, compte tenu de toute l'antipathie que cet homme m'inspirait à lui seul. Aussi ne faut-il pas omettre que de ma nature, je ne suis pas de ceux qui sont faciles à vivre, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Référence tout à fait _aléatoire_ à l'épisode de la salle de toilettes avec Vexen, tiens.Chaque instant consacré aux innombrables disciplines imposées par le numéro cinq constituait donc pour moi un supplice de taille, entre particulier parce qu'il était de son devoir de veiller à tout prix à l'amélioration de mes aptitudes de combat. Et ce, toujours dans l'enceinte de la Forteresse, bien entendu. Bref, rien qui puisse évoquer l'ombre d'une pensée enthousiaste.

Ainsi, afin de répondre aux attentes de l'Ordre et de m'ajuster à leurs exigences, mon bon ami roux m'a d'abord soumis, lors de nos premières rencontres, à diverses épreuves d'endurance physique. Pour tout vous dire, jamais je ne me serais cru capable, à titre d'exemple, de faire du combat au corps à corps contre un imposant bloc de muscles, ni de devoir - allez savoir pourquoi - supporter sur mes épaules une pression équivalant à plusieurs fois mon propre poids - c'est qu'il est vachement fort, ce mec! - ou même de faire de la course sur place, puis des altères ainsi que des pompes, et ce durant plusieurs nuits consécutives. De plus, jamais avant ce temps-là il ne me serait venu à l'esprit que je devrais un jour passer près de dix heures, sans le moindre instant de répit, à faire du piquet face à un mur... Quoique, tout compte fait, ça devait être parce que j'avais pris la fuite au beau milieu de notre rencontre précédente. J'avais drôlement faim, faut dire... Enfin bon, tout ceci n'étant qu'un simple aperçu des nombreuses épreuves que j'ai endurées, - qui, elles, n'étaient pour leur part qu'un léger avant-goût de ce qui m'attendait – accordez-moi le _privilège_ de vous exposer la suite de mon calvaire. Parce que je me sens généreux et tiens à vous faire partager ma haine envers mes supérieurs.

Après ces quelques semaines de dur labeur, je n'étais malheureusement que bien loin d'en avoir fini avec mes séances d'entraînement intensif. Il me fallait désormais exercer, en compagnie de Brute deuxième du nom _alias_ Xaldin, cette fois-ci, le maniement de mes armes de combat en combinant éventuellement le tout à une meilleure maîtrise de mon élément - mes flammes, vous l'aurez deviné.  
D'autre part, et sans nul doute dans l'intention de me rendre la vie des plus... agréables, on a bientôt exigé que Vexen assiste, puis _participe _à nos séances, attendu que je me trouvais dans l'incapacité de matérialiser n'était-ce qu'une seule étincelle de feu. Le but de ses interventions, en dehors du fait qu'il me mettait perpétuellement en rogne, devait être qu'il _stimule_ mon élément par l'entremise de quelques pratiques plutôt douteuses... Enfin, passons là-dessus. Par ailleurs, je ne suis pas certain des motifs les ayant poussés à intégrer cet arriéré à nos rencontres, surtout quand on pense que Vexen et moi avons toujours entretenu une haine tout à fait réciproque - comment pouvait-il en être autrement? _Vieux débile, va._ Ce fut une erreur monumentale que de l'autoriser à assister Xaldin, c'est moi qui vous le dis.

Aussi, depuis qu'il s'était permis, lors de notre dernière session passée ensemble, de me traiter sale pouilleux, je désirais ardemment sa mort. Mais je ne suis pas quelqu'un de méchant. C'est mon orgueil jadis gravement blessé qui parle, là. Je vous jure. Et là, je ne vous parle pas de l'envie impromptue qui m'a saisi de l'attraper par les cheveux et de lui frapper sa tête de débile profond contre un mur jusqu'à l'éclater. Toutefois, il s'est malencontreusement tiré d'affaire...juste à temps.

Notre dernière rencontre, disais-je : puisque je prenais le plus grands des plaisirs à faire de sa vie un enfer, on a dû interrompre les sessions durant un certain temps... "_Tu es une vraie plaie! Ton existence est vouée à l'échec! Tu causeras notre perte à tous!_", ainsi de suite. Ces citations sont la propriété de Vexen, auquel cas vous n'y auriez pas songé. La vérité est en fait que Vexen a désiré se retirer, assez platement, il faut bien le dire, pour cause d'excès de stress, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Prétexte d'un pathétique exubérant, si vous voulez mon avis. Je suis tenté de croire que l'amusement que manifestait Xaldin vis à vis de mon insolence avec Vexen n'a qu'ostensiblement contribué à aggraver l'état de ce dernier... ainsi que son mépris pour moi. He he.

À ma plus grande déception, j'ai dû passer cette courte période d'arrêt de cours barricadé à l'étage de nos dortoirs, avec l'interdiction de quitter ma chambre... sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'heure des repas, lors desquels on m'isolait dans une pièce différente de celle dans laquelle Vexen se trouvait. Aussi jouissais-je du _grandiose avantage_ de pouvoir accéder aux toilettes quand le besoin se faisait - en compagnie d'un superviseur. J'ai toujours cru que les Fondateurs étaient d'une générosité excessive - et vous?

...Silence. Rien à ajouter sur ce.

Poursuivons donc notre découverte du corps humain, que dis-je!, l'évolution de ce récit en faisant mention du fait qu'on ait eu la bienséance, après quelques semaines d'isolement, de me réintégrer à l'Ordre comme un membre à part entière et de me faire bénéficier d'un minimum de privilèges - notamment mon autonomie à aller à la salle de bain sans qu'on m'aie sur haute surveillance... parce qu'il peut s'avérer drôlement embêtant, à la longue, de n'avoir à peu près aucune intimité lorsque vous devez satisfaire un besoin essentiel. Vous pouvez me croire sur parole, moi qui pourtant ne suis pas pudique, contrairement à certains. Memo : revenir sur ce détail dans une épisode ultérieur.

C'est aussi à cette même époque que s'est ajouté un siège à notre table et à notre salle de conférence, ainsi qu'une chambre à coucher dans nos miteux dortoirs. Le numéro dix, Luxord de son prénom. Il ne devait pas avoir plus d'une vingtaine d'années, à l'époque - et c'est toujours mieux que d'avoir quinze ans et d'être le principal sujet de toutes les conversations désobligeantes. Enfin. Un type bien, à première vue - un peu maniaque, sinon plutôt marrant dans son genre... jusqu'à ce qu'il embarque dans le moule, comme tous les autres. Ça n'a rien de bien étonnant, puisqu...

...Hm? Comment, vous dites? Je m'éloigne de l'idée principale de l'histoire? Qui est...? Ah, oui, voilà. Ma... formation.

À vrai dire, c'est à ce niveau précisément de mon histoire que les choses se corsent réellement. Dans des termes un peu plus explicites, j'irais même jusqu'à prétendre que je me trouvais maintenant dans de beaux draps... La raison étant qu'on - excluant la personne qui parle - ait convenu, lors de mon séjour dans les dortoirs, donc durant mon absences hypocrites! que l'on avait jusqu'à ce moment investi suffisamment de temps sur le développement de mes capacités et que, si j'étais bel et bien digne de l'Ordre XIII, il ne serait plus indispensable qu'on m'oblige à m'exercer à d'autres disciplines. Sans quoi il s'agirait d'une perte de temps, et donc, on estimait qu'il serait peine perdue de s'acharner un instant de plus sur mon compte. Pour peu, on me menaçait de mettre fin à mon existence si je ne me montrais pas à la hauteur - car on me mettrait bientôt à l'épreuve, et celle-ci serait décisive quant à mon avenir. On ne plaisantait donc plus.

De la marchandise. Rien de plus. Je n'avais pas plus de valeur à leurs yeux que insérerez ici, à votre guise, le nom d'un objet quel qu'il soit, car c'est sans trop d'importance. Si au moins on avait su reconnaître ne serait-ce que le peu de valeur dont j'essayais tant bien que mal de me montrer digne, même en tant que _marchandise_... Eh bien, non. Je n'avais pas même droit à ça. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je n'étais qu'un vaut rien, un échec sur toute la ligne, visiblement ; je constituais en quelque sorte la plus grande honte de l'Ordre XIII.

Alors, supposons un instant que nous nous trouvions dans une _Histoire dont vous êtes le héros_, et qu'à cette étape, avec ces quelques informations à votre inventaire, vous ayez une décision à prendre vis à vis de deux options dont les fondements sont aussi peu solides autant dans un cas comme dans l'autre. Voici : sous un premier angle, vous avez la possibilité de lutter désespérément contre le portrait déplorable qu'on a dressé de vous en ne se basant que sur des faits fort peu représentatifs, tout en prenant en considération que de un, les chances que vous puissiez sauver votre peau face à la situation périlleuse à laquelle vous êtes confronté sont relativement nulles et de deux, en admettant que vous puissiez vous en tirer indemne, qu'il est plutôt improbable qu'on puisse un jour vous témoigner la moindre marque de respect ; d'un autre côté, soit de celui de la facilité, puisque vous ne vous imposerez sans aucun doute la moindre contrainte étant donné que vous avez le libre arbitre face à votre décision, vous pouvez tout aussi bien envisager de tout laisser tomber, bêtement et simplement...et de choisir à votre guise quelle tournure prendra l'histoire, sur quelle fin héroïque vous avez l'intention de mettre terme à votre aventure.

Tout un dilemme, n'est-ce pas? Et si l'on exigeait de vous une réponse _sur-le-champ_… Choisiriez-vous le défi de taille ou la simplicité?


	16. Chapitre XV

Chapitre XV

"Eh, Demyx?

- …Hm?

- J'y arriverai pas.

- Ah?...

- _Ah?_Tu trouves rien de mieux à dire? Alors quoi, un peu de compassion!..."

C'est qu'il peut être lent sur la détente, parfois, ce Demyx. Mais alors là, pas rien qu'un peu.

"Tu n'as sans doute pas la moindre idée de ce dont je parle, je me trompe? j'ai repris, pas même insulté – j'en ai trop l'habitude.

- Mh…

- C'est bien ce que je croyais."

Personne n'a ce regard-là – celui dénué de toute trace ou forme d'intelligence qui soit. Si je ne connaissais pas Demyx aussi bien que je le connais, j'aurais tendance à croire qu'il fait parfois exprès d'avoir l'air aussi bête. Pour tout vous dire, je crois qu'il l'est – juste un peu, quoi.

"L'examen, imbécile! j'ai repris avec un geste d'exaspération. L'évaluation, demain. Je suis foutu.

- Oh.

- Bah? Tu ne pleures pas mon sort?

- Euh, ouais, si tu le dis. Moi aussi."

On croirait avoir inversé les rôles. De quel droit se permettait-il d'adopter _mon_attitude négligente et désintéressée?

"T'en as rien à faire, hein? je me suis hasardé, curieusement offensé que ça ne le préoccupe pas plus que ça – c'était de ma vie dont il était question, quand même!

- Oh, non, non, a-t-il répondu, se détachant enfin de son sitar pour relever la tête dans ma direction. C'est pas ça, non, s'est-il empressé d'ajouter, constatant que je devenais perplexe. Je… suis fatigué. Ouais. C'est ça.

- Ah, bon."

Assis sur le bout de son lit alors que je m'étais avachi par terre contre le mur d'en face, il s'est finalement redressé, m'invitant à en faire de même. Pour tenter d'assurer un peu plus de crédibilité à sa piètre excuse pour me faire regagner ma chambre, il a imité un bâillement plutôt grotesque et manquant de conviction. Cela signifiait indubitablement que l'heure était venue pour moi de cesser de l'embêter et d'aller dormir. Ou du moins, essayer.

Un brave type, ce Demyx. Mais un piètre menteur, et très mauvais acteur. Maintenant que j'y pense, je serais tenté de croire que ce comportement évasif dissimulait quelque chose de pas très net, à savoir probablement des doutes quant à mon très prochain échec. Peut-être aussi était-il tout simplement excédé de ma présence. Quoi qu'il en soit, étant conscient que je puisse devenir franchement emmerdant, à la longue – parce que je suis du genre indiscret et envahissant – je ne lui en ai jamais voulu de me chasser lorsqu'il a atteint son quota de ma personne. C'était, pour ainsi dire, assez fréquent…et plus souvent même réciproque, pour être franc.

Je me plaisais à squatter sa chambre, de temps à autres, les soirs où on ne montait pas une garde vigilante à l'étage des dortoirs. L'accès à une autre chambre que la nôtre étant interdit, et n'ayant d'autre compagnie que Demyx, je me satisfaisait un max à l'idée d'aller à l'encontre de la volonté du Supérieur, pour autant qu'en ce temps-là, je lui témoignais malgré tout un certain respect – plus qu'à l'égard de tous les autres Fondateurs, donc. À l'exception peut-être de Xigbar. Celui-là, je l'aimais bien également. Un excellent souffre-douleur, substituant Demyx quand ce dernier n'en pouvait plus de me supporter.

Quant à Demyx, à l'époque, il constituait mon meilleur pote. Et le seul que j'aie, d'ailleurs. Voilà pourquoi en dehors de nos rigolades à n'en plus finir, parfois même un peu trop osées – quoique toujours décentes, cela va de soi – je m'évertuais de me faire respectueux, idée de ne pas me mettre à dos mon seul allié. Pour autant qu'il nous arrivait d'avoir des prises de bec, parce que c'est inévitable dès qu'une conversation m'inclut, je dois reconnaître que c'est possiblement grâce à lui si j'ai tenu le coup jusqu'à ce soir-là – la veille de mon évaluation décisive.

Pas étonnant que l'idée que ma vie soit à ce moment-là en péril ne lui ait fait ni chaud, ni froid ; en ce qui le concerne, il a apparemment passé haut la main son examen. Rien de trop complexe, pour sa part, puisque l'essentiel de sa formation se basait sur la maîtrise d'un instrument de musique et de son élément, c'est-à-dire qu'il n'était question que de matérialiser des silhouettes constituées d'eau. Pas de quoi se prendre la tête, si vous voulez mon avis. Et j'ai toujours été jaloux de Demyx, il ne faut pas s'étonner.

Avec tout ça, je ne vous apprendrai manifestement rien si je vous dis que j'aime bien parler des gens. Ça me donne l'impression de les connaître… car ce n'est pas forcément toujours le cas, et de loin. Autrement dit, il m'arrive – oh, qu'_occasionnellement_– d'amplifier certains des traits de personnalité de l'individu dont je m'adonnerai de faire le portrait et de le modifier à ma guise, pour ainsi faire en sorte qu'il me convienne. Parce que tout le monde ici n'est pas exactement agréable de sa personne. Et je ne fais pas exception, soit dit en passant. Mais c'est une autre histoire.

Ainsi, en cette veille de mon très prochain décès, parce que j'avais la conviction d'y laisser ma peau, c'est avec un étrange pincement au cœur – enfin, vous savez ce que je veux dire – que j'ai réintégré ma chambre et me suis glissé sous la couette, bien que pleinement éveillé. Comment trouver le sommeil avec pareille chose sur la conscience? Rien ne me garantissait ma survie à l'étape du lendemain. Et je dois admettre que j'ai eu (énormément) rien qu'un tout petit peu peur de ne plus jamais revoir Demyx lorsque je me présenterais, d'ici quelques douze heures, dans la salle où je serais convoqué pour leur faire preuve de ma volonté de vivre. Il n'est d'autre part pas dans mes habitudes de dramatiser et de refuser de faire face à une difficulté, et pourtant… Quelque chose me disait que les choses ne prendraient pas très exactement la tournure que j'aurais souhaité qu'elles prennent.

Et j'avais vu juste. Un peu trop, même.

Je ne crois pas avoir dormi plus qu'une heure ou deux dans ma nuit. Pour être honnête, si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut, je ne me souviens pas d'aucun moment dans ma vie où je me sois senti aussi vulnérable vis à vis d'une éventuelle confrontation. Je me suis réveillé avec une énorme et déplaisante boule de stress tantôt dans ma gorge, puis tantôt en plein dans l'estomac. Alors, j'étais le premier à quitter ma chambre après Zexion – ma parole, ce type ne dort jamais – qui, dans la salle à manger et devant son petit-déjeuner, s'adonnait à la lecture de je ne sais quel bouquin naturellement sans intérêt. Pour ma part, je n'ai pas trouvé l'appétit, ni même le courage de me nourrir. Plutôt que de tenter de me distraire, je me suis écrasé sur un siège, celui le plus éloigné de cet autre occupant de la table ; en un sens, sa présence m'importunait – sans doute était-ce mutuel, à bien y penser – mais je ne pouvais me résigner à me retrouver complètement seul. Aussi n'ais-je jamais aimé m'isoler, ayant toujours eu horreur de la solitude… J'aime être accompagné, dans quoi que ce soit que j'accomplisse. D'ailleurs, vous en aurez la preuve sous peu, si vous patientez jusque-là.

Ainsi, j'ai dû passer plus d'une heure, le regard perdu dans le vide ou plutôt fixé sur quelque chose d'indéterminé mais d'inévitablement blanc à redouter le moment où se pointerait dans l'entrée de la salle à manger le Supérieur, m'annonçant que l'heure appréhendée était venue. Sans doute pour éterniser mon mal et parce que les Fondateurs ont à peu près tous très mauvaise conscience, Xemnas s'est présenté le dernier tandis que tous avaient même eu le temps de prendre leur petit-déjeuner pour ensuite aller vaquer à une quelconque occupation, me laissant de ce fait seul avec ma misérable personne – non que je manque d'estime de soi mais plutôt qu'en cette occasion-là, il s'agisse d'un fait. Ma simple vue était pitoyable, je n'en doute pas le moins du monde.

Lorsque le Manitou est venu me trouver, calé dans mon siège comme si cela m'éviterait d'être remarqué, mon angoisse a redoublé d'ampleur et j'irais même jusqu'à prétendre que je tremblais maladivement. Alors, je devais être blanc comme un mort, parce que Xemnas a eu le souci de s'inquiéter de mon état de santé et m'a obligé à me nourrir avant de quitter la table. Et le gruau que j'ai avalé ce matin-là, bien que j'en eus mangé tous les jours de mon existence, m'a fait le même effet que si j'avais avalé d'une traite un bol de vomi – pour votre information, il y a une certaine coïncidence, pour ne pas parler de ressemblance, entre cette comparaison et l'aspect de mon petit-déjeuner. D'ailleurs, j'ai été malade… et ça m'a presque soulagé.

_Quel exécrable dernier repas…_

Puis, le moment s'est présenté d'aller rejoindre mes superviseurs et – je me suis étouffé de surprise – mon _adversaire_. À noter qu'il n'y a pas d'erreur. Un adversaire, donc.

"Je vous demande pardon? ais-je protesté à l'intention de Xemnas comme s'il eut s'agit de n'importe quel ahuri, étant indigné d'une telle annonce de dernière minute. On peut savoir en quel honneur j'ai droit à un pareil _privilège _alors que Demyx n'a…

- Les critères d'évaluation sur lesquels nous nous fonderons n'ont rien à voir avec ceux sur lesquels nous nous sommes basés pour décider de la graduation de ton compagnon, s'est-il contenté de me répondre, impassible face à toute mon agitation.

- Peuh! C'est n'importe quoi! Et si je suis pas d'accord, hein?"

Pour toute réponse, il s'est limité à un triste sourire ainsi qu'un haussement d'épaules, puis s'en est allé, laissant derrière lui un gamin passablement révolté. Qui plus est, je savais pertinemment qu'en dépit de tous les efforts que je puisse fournir, il me serait impossible d'influencer le jugement du Supérieur. On ne me laissait donc d'autre choix que de me résigner à prendre la direction de la potence.

En réalité, c'est à la _grande balustrade du second niveau de l'aile ouest_– allez donc retenir un truc pareil, vous – qu'on m'a invité à les rejoindre aux alentours de l'heure du dîner, ce qui, malgré tout, m'arrangeait, considérant que la plupart d'entre eux seraient trop préoccupés par l'idée de savourer un bon et chaud repas alors que je m'apprêtais à endurer les pires atrocités concevables. Sous je ne sais quel prétexte, Demyx a refusé de se présenter à mon évaluation alors que, malgré la honte que me procurerait ce lamentable échec, j'aurais ardemment souhaité qu'il assiste à l'injustice qui me serait faite lorsqu'on signerait mon arrêt de mort. Vous savez, juste idée de ne pas avoir l'impression que tous souhaitent ma défaite – car j'ose espérer qu'il ait convoité l'idée de me revoir sous un statut autre que celui de _tragiquement décédé_. Ou _lamentablement_, ça restait à voir. Mais aucune mention du genre _la très regrettable mort d'Axel, numéro huit, fut d'un héroïsme remarquable et nous atterre profondément _ne serait faite sur ma tombe.

Quand je me suis présenté en ces lieux jusqu'à maintenant inexplorés, approximativement une heure après le moment de ma convocation et parce que tous les prétextes sont bons pour remettre à plus tard le moment de son décès – ou plutôt compte tenu du fait que Xigbar m'y ait conduit de force après m'avoir retrouvé barricadé dans un cabinet de toilettes – c'est avec une incommensurable détresse que j'ai découvert le comité d'accueil qui m'y attendait. Tous visiblement indifférents à ma terreur, Xemnas, Xaldin, Vexen et Saïx, installés dans des sièges dont on avait sans doute fait l'aménagement en cette occasion, discutaient calmement entre eux, conversation à laquelle s'est jointe Xigbar, faisant mine d'oublier l'appréhension avec laquelle j'avais péniblement traîné ma carcasse jusque-là.

Inutile de s'attarder sur la description des lieux, cela ne reportant en rien les événements de jadis – parce qu'alors, j'aurais donné tout ce que j'avais pour remettre à plus tard… etc. Balustrade à aire ouverte, avec quelques piliers d'ivoire soutenant un toit imaginaire. Allez savoir pourquoi ; les Fondateurs sont d'étranges personnes. Bref, emplacement relativement semblable à celui où m'avait conduit Saïx, quelques semaines précédant ce jour. Rien d'exceptionnel, en dehors du fait qu'étrangement, j'aie grandement pris en considération le fait que cette fois-ci, rien ne puisse me retenir de basculer dans le vide si je devais me trouver trop près du bord.

_Que je meure tout de suite plutôt que de devoir connaître un pareil déshonneur, un tel supplice, une fin aussi atroce!... En fait, non. Tout au contraire, je ne veux _pas _mourir. Du tout._

Bien entendu, j'aurais désiré que leur bavardage s'éternise et que le moment de faire face à la mort ne se présente jamais, mais il fallait inévitablement qu'ils se remémorent mon existence en plein à l'instant ou mon affolement était à son comble – ou pour peu, sinon. Tour à tour, leur regard s'est porté sur moi, le traîne-misère, malheureux adolescent maigrichon se trouvant dans l'incapacité d'affronter la mort de façon digne du titre qui lui avait été accordé. Il n'y a pas de quoi m'en vanter, j'en suis pleinement conscient.

Cela dit, de ma nature orgueilleuse, j'ai tôt fait de me redresser, me présentant à eux de manière on ne peut plus convenable en de telles conditions. J'ai bravement relevé la tête et gonflé mon maigre torse ; au fond, ne s'agissait-il pas de faire bonne impression pour les avoir dans ma poche? Une fière allure, un peu de pep, et le tour est joué! N'est-ce pas?...

"En ce jour, a annoncé Xemnas, grave, à l'intention de ses confrères, soyez les témoins de l'ultime évaluation du numéro huit, ici présent pour nous attester de ses capacités et sa volonté à rejoindre officiellement les rangs de l'Ordre XIII…"

_Oh, parce que, _bien sûr_, moi, j'ai _choisi_ d'être ici!..._

"Ainsi, le sujet sera confronté à un équivalent, soit le numéro sept – Saïx", a achevé Xemnas, visiblement satisfait de l'effet qu'ont eu sur moi ses dernières paroles.

Parce que je me suis littéralement figé d'horreur et qu'il a fallu un certain moment

avant de me tirer de ma catatonie. Et qu'évidemment, pour sauver le peu d'honneur dont je disposais encore, il fallait que je me mette à faire le fier.

"Chiche! que je vais le relever, votre défi!" j'ai lancé en reniflant d'un air hautain.

Saïx m'a alors lancé un regard assassin – et j'ai dégluti avec le plus de discrétion dont j'étais capable.

_Après tout, y'a pas plus de vie dans ce corps que dans celui de Zexion – en l'occurrence, d'une roche. Rien là, hein!_ Il faut bien essayer de se rassurer, quand même.

Toutefois, j'en suis encore à me demander si je n'ai pas carrément fait cette remarque à haute voix, parce qu'il n'a pas fallu plus d'un instant pour que je me retrouve coincé, au dépourvu, entre le berserk de Monsieur Tronche de Cercueil et une colonne qui s'est fort heureusement dressée sur son chemin, bien que le choc m'ait causé une horrible douleur en plein centre du dos. Pour peu, je me serais retrouvé dans le vide sans même avoir eu l'occasion de lui dégainer mes chakrams sous le nez.

Ce petit avant-goût de notre affront m'a alors convaincu que je devais au moins essayer de leur faire preuve qu'ils s'étaient mépris à mon sujet.

_Je ne suis _pas _un _échec. _Fais gaffe, Saïx. Je suis drôlement vilain._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

ミモ : Hep, voilà pour le moment! Le chapitre XVI est en (lente) progression, shame on me… Y'a plus d'un mois que ça traîne. -.- Aie aie. Enfin bon. Merci à l'avance de votre patience ; de notre côté, nous y travaillons beaucoup, même si nous ne sommes pas spécialement productives côté chapitres… Ça s'en vient, lentement, mais sûrement xD

À bientôt, je l'espère!... :)


End file.
